Learning How To Live Life On My Own
by HopelessTWDAddict
Summary: This is basically about a girl named Emily who was a famous drummer for a heavy metal/rock band and she runs into Ricks group in the beginning . It will be getting intense, following the original story line, but also adding my own twists as well! Hope you guys like it :) The title was inspired by a Three Days Grace song line BTW! Rick/OC and Daryl/OC not sure who she ends up with!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful day in Georgia and I was in my Dodge Ram singing along with my CD. The song Bad Habbit by The Offspring began playing as I was stuck in traffic. "Hey man you know I'm really okay. The gun in my hand will tell you the same. When I'm in my car don't give me no crap, cause the slightest thing and I just might snap! Ohhh! When I go driving I stay in my lane, but getting cut off it makes me insane. Open the glovebox, reach inside. I'm gonna wreck this fuckers ride. I guess I got a bad habbit of blowin' away. I got a bad habbit and it ain't goin' away. Yeah, yeah. They say the road's a dangerous place, if you flip me off I'll get in your face." I sang along with the CD, when I got to the last part I noticed that the man in the truck beside me was grinning as he flipped me off. I began to laugh as I flipped him off back. Then the traffic died down and we both drove off our seperate ways.

**One month later**

It's been one month since me and the band moved to Georgia. It's been five days since the worlds gone to shit. I still can't get over what's happened. The dead coming back to life to eat the living, I used to watch movies about that kinda shit and now it's happening daily right before our eyes. It's fucked up. "We almost to the quarry? Should be safe there." I asked. "Yeah, almost." Jimmy replied. Jimmy was the singer for our band Sinner. He was quite attractive, he had long black hair and was pretty tall. He had that punk rocker look to him. "Thank God, figures when we become millionares the world goes to shit." Aaron said jokingly. Aaron was the gutair player. He had blonde hair that was pretty much the same style as Jimmies. "Yeah, figures.." I mumbled. Luke looked at me and smiled. he was the bass player. He had dark brown hair, but his was short in comparison to the others. "We're here, but there's erm..people." Jimmy said worriedly. "People?" I asked curiously. We all got out of our tour bus and walked towards them.

"Who the hell are you?" A man with a Southern accent asked us as he held his crossbow to Aarons head. "There's no need for that, I'm Emily, this is Jimmy, Luke and Aaron. We thought the quarry would be unnoccupied I'm sorry." I said calmly. Why the fuck would he just do that to Aaron? "You British or some shit?" He asked harshly as he put the weapon down. "Austrailian, just moved down here 'bout a month ago." I said in a dull voice. I'm not really in the mood for small talk. "Same shit." He muttered. "Well yes I suppose if you consider two places on completely different continents as well as completely different sides of the world the same thing then yes I suppose it is." I said sarcastically. "Keep your bitch on a leash." He said to Aaron. "Watch who you call a bitch you fuckin' redneck!" I said as I ran over to him and raised my fist ready to punch him in the face until I felt someones arms around me holding me back. I my head slightly to see Aaron. "Aaron fuckin let me go, this boys 'bout to get his teeth knocked down his throat." I said angrily. "Not infront of the children." Aaron said calmly. "There's children? Oh my God I'm so sorry I had no idea. I would have never said anything like that if I knew.." I said as I trailed off. "I know." Aaron whispered as he loosened his grip on me.

"Hey you guys are from that band Sinner, aren't you? The one with the really hot chick drummer." An Asian guy who looked to be about twenty said. "Well looks like we have a fan boys, a cute one at that." I said jokingly. I noticed his faces going eighty shades of red. "Emily, and you are?" I asked sweetly. "I'm Glenn, it's nice to meet you. I'm - I mean I was a huge fan." Glenn said sounding embarrassed. "Well its always nice to meet a fan Glenn. Mind if we set up camp here? We'll just be in our tour bus for the nights anyways." I asked sweetly. "That's not up to me, it's up to Shane." He said as everyone else joined us. After introductions I met Shane, Lori, Carl, Sophia, Ed, Carol, Jackie, T-Dog, Merle Dixon, Dale, Amy, Andrea, Jim, and learned the man with the crossbow was Daryl Dixon. "You look familiar." I said to Daryl after the introductions were done. He didn't say anything. "Do I know you from somewhere?" I asked. "You tryna pick me up or something? The 'don't I know ya from somehwere?' line usually doesn't work, sorry blondie." He said as he gave me a smile and a small chuckle. Wow he actually smiled at me. "Don't flatter yourself babe, I don't need pick up lines." I said as I gave him a playful wink and walked away. I could tell he was staring at my ass, I can always tell. I don't really care though, after being on tour with guys for nearly five years I've gotten used to it. Looking doesn't do any harm.

**Daryl POV**

Man this Emily chicks really hot, she's fucking crazy too. I like that, she don't take shit from no one. Hell she could probably even give Merle a run for his money. I felt something when she called me babe, I know she was just joking, but something about it gave me a weird feeling. It was good, but weird. A feeling I'm not used to. hell I've never felt anything like this for a girl and I've just met her. Sure I've fucked girls before, but the feelings didn't really go past that. From what Glenn said she was in the band Sinner. I've heard them before they're amazing, I've never seen what they look like or nothin' so I wouldn't have known without Glenn tellin' us. She's really talented, probably wouldn't want nothin' to do with me anyways.

**About Three Weeks Later**

"You ain't goin'!" Daryl said looking from me to Merle. Me and the band have gotten close to the Dixon boys over the past three weeks. Merle was a little crazy, but that's what I liked about him. "Aw, you worried about little ol' me? How sweet mate." I said playfully. Daryl just glared at me. "You ain't got nothin' to worry about baby brother, she's with me I'll take good care of her." Merle said jokingly in his Southern accent as he put an arm around my shoulders. I put an arm around his as well. "See? We'll be just fine!" I said happily. "Fine, just come back safe." He said as he turned around to storm off. "What? No hug babe?" I said playfully. To my surprise he turned back around and came over to give me a hug. When he hugged me he seemed awkward and tense at first, but after a second he relaxed. "You be safe mate." I whispered in his ear before we let go of eachother. "Fuckin' Aussie." He said as he smirked and walked away. "No love for Ol' Merle?" Merle said playfully to me. "Aw, well I love ya." I said playfully as I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Now lets go." I said as I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the car. "Alright ready to go Em, you can ride with me, Merle and Aaron." Glenn said. "Alright thanks mate." I said as I smiled at him and got in the car. Merle, Glenn, Aaron, Jackie, T-Dog, Andrea and I were all going to Atlanta to get supplies.

When we got there Glenn ended up saving a cop. His name was Rick and he was rather attractive. He looked to be about ten years older than me and had brown hair. The only other guy I've been attracted to like this since the world ended has been Daryl, but I have no idea where that's going. He doesn't seem interested at all other than the occasional time I catch him checking me out or when he tells me to be safe. "I'm Emily and this is Aaron." I said sweetly as I smiled at him. "I'm Rick Grimes." He said as he reached his hand out to me. I took it and we shook. Then out of nowhere Andrea was shoving a gun in his face. I never realy liked Andrea, but now she's done it. "Andrea back the fuck off!" I all but screamed at her. "Dumb bitch." I muttered. She still held the gun in his face. "Andrea unless you want me to smack the shit outta you I suggest you put the weapon down." I said calmly. She then turned the gun on me. I looked at it and walked up to her, grabbed the gun and hit her in the face with it. "If you ever put a weapon on me again I will not hesitate to kill you, that's a direct threat to my life so I have the right to end yours. You hear me?" I asked her. She nodded as she wiped the blood from her face. "Dumb bitch left the safety on too." I muttered to myself. As I approached Rick again I whispered in his ear. "Don't worry, I wouldn't really kill the bitch. I'm just not a fan of having guns pointed at me, especially not by someone who's supposed to be on my side." He smiled and laughed. "I understand, you did what you had to." Then out of nowhere they heard gunshots coming from the roof. "Merle ya crazy son of a bitch.." I muttered. Rick looked at me questioningly.

**Rick POV**

Wow, Emily really is quite beautiful. She has long blonde hair, looks to be about 5'2 and has an amazing body. I shouldn't be thinking about this. I'm looking for my son ..my wife. How can I be thinking like this? There's something about her that makes her interesting, her personality. She's a good person, she shows no fear too. Stop it Rick you have a wife to find. Quit thinking about her. You should be focused on finding Lori and Carl. Stay focused Rick. I wonder who this Merle is, from the gunfire he seems unpredictable. I'll make sure to be careful around him.

**Emily POV**

"Merle ya crazy fucker, what the fuck ya thinkin' mate?" I asked him as I ran up the stairs on to the roof. "Hey baby, I'm just takin' out some walkers." He said jokingly. He was clearly coked out. "Merle you're fuckin' high, you told me you got rid of your shit." I said angrily. "I found some in my pocket, figured I'd get rid of this too." He said as he winked at me. I'm not in the mood for his shit right now. "Merle give me your shit. Now!" I said sternly. "You want a hit sweetheart?" He asked sounding very out of it. "Yeah that's it Merle, give me some." I said sarcastically. He handed it to me. "This all of it?" I asked. He nodded. I threw it off the roof. "Hey!" Merle yelled. "Daryls gonna be pissed when we get back, I'll let him deal with your dumb ass. Just drink some water and try to sober up mate." I said as I tried to calm down and help my friend. Remember Emily he's got an addiction, he can't help it. "Friend of yours?" Rick asked. "Yeah, me and his brother are really close, Merle and I too. He's a really good guy when he's not high. He's a crazy fucker, but a good guy. He's a different person when he's high though, unpredictable." I explained. Before I knew it Merle was yelling at T-Dog and beating the shit out of him. "Hey! Merle! Get the fuck off him mate!" I yelled. Then Rick hancuffed him to the roof before I even got a chance to run over and pull Merle off T-Dog. "Who the fuck are you?" I heard Merle ask. "Officer Friendly." Rick said sternly. "Rick uncuff him. Now." I said firmly. "He's a threat, we don't uncuff him 'till we're leaving." He explained. "No Rick, now. I'm not letting my friend get left behind." I said sternly. "Emily look at me." Rick said as he put both of his hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes. "I promise you we won't leave him, okay?" He calmly told me. I looked deep into his eyes. "Okay Rick.." I said quietly as tears came to my eyes. "Hey, don't worry." Rick said soothingly. I trust this man. "Okay Rick." I said calmly as we tried to figure out how to get out of here. His hands on my shoulders was so soothing, it felt so right. Kind of like when Daryl gave me that hug before I left. I miss Daryl.

**Rick POV**

As much of a threat as Merle is seeing how much compassion Emily has for him is what's controlling my decisions for him. I would never leave him cuffed to the roof, but when we got back to camp I'd probably try to get him to leave. Now I see that if I want Emily to stay I have to keep Merle around too. At that moment when I was looking into her beautiful green eyes I would have done anything to make her feel better. When she almost started crying that's when I knew that she sees something in this man that not many other people see. She mentioned Daryl being pissed, I wonder who he is. I'm sure she'll tell me if I ask, but I'm also sure I'll find out when we get back to camp. I need to focus on finding my wife and son though. I can't just leave them in a world like this without even trying.

**Emily POV**

"Okay me, Aaron, and T-Dog will go uncuff him." I said to Rick. "I'll be there to calm him and Aaron will be there for muscle incase I can't calm him right away." I explained when Rick gave me a questioning look. He nodded with approval. When we got up there T-Dog went to uncuff him and he fell and dropped the key down the drain. "You fucking moron!" I yelled. "Its okay Merle I'm staying, you guys go. I'll help Merle out of this and we'll find our way back. Just go." I told them. "No go!" All three of them said. "Merle no! I ain't leaving you." I cried. "My brother will kill me if I let ya stay, besides it ain't your fault. If anythin' he should stay." He said as he pointed at T-Dog. "You're right he should, but he's not. I am. I'll get you out mate." I said trying to sound calm. "No we gotta go mate, I'm sorry Merle. I'm so sorry. We'll come back for you, okay?" Aaron said sounding regretful. "Its okay buddy, ain't your fault. Just get her outta here and you better come back for me." He said calmly. "Merle I'm not leaving you." I said firmly. Before I knew it Aaron lifted me over his shoulder. "You fucker put me down!" I yelled. Aarons my friend so I would never hurt him, but I was seriously debating it just so he would put me down. "Merle, I'm so sorry! I'll be back for you mate!" I called out. "It's alright blondie, it ain't your fault!" He told me. Before I knew it we were in the back of a truck. I began to sob. "Wait where the fucks Glenn?" I asked sounding panicked. Glenn was one of my best friends at this camp and on numerous ocasions he told me I was his. "He's fine, he's just in another car ahead of us." Rick said calmly. After a moment of silence he spoke again. "I'm sorry, you were right. I should have uncuffed Merle." He said sounding full of regret. "Rick it's not your fault." I said as I glared at T-Dog. I'm not usually one to hold grudges, but when my friend can potentially die its hard not to. "It was an accident." He said. "Yeah, doesn't make you any less of a dumb ass." I said coldly.

"So tell me about this camp." Rick said breaking the tension. "Well its great there's lots of people. Lets see.. there's Lori, Carl and Shane. Carls a great kid, I'm always watching him so his mom can go fuck Shane though. I've gotten close with him, I swear I spend more time with the kid than she does." I said jokingly. This seemed to have gotten Ricks attention. "Lori and Carl? Do you know their last names? Or Shanes?" Rick asked sounding curious. "Shane's is Walsh, and I forget Lori and Carls. I think its Grime or Grimey." I said as I tried to remember. "Grimes?" Rick asked. "Yeah that's it, though I suppose now it should be Walsh seeing as all Lori does is fuck him. Man it'd be nice if she helped out once in a while." I said as I began to laugh. "Lori's..fucking Shane?" Rick asked sounding heartbroken. I don't know why he seemed so sad about it. "Yeah, she has been since at least the first night, why? And how did you know her and Carls last..oh." I said as I trailed off. I knew now. They were his wife and son. "Rick I'm so sorry." I said as I moved over to him and wrapped an arm around him. "It's ..fine. At least my boys okay." He said as he moved closer to me. "If you want I can kick her ass?" I asked jokingly trying to lighten the mood. "Nah, thanks though. If Carl like you we may as well keep it that way." Rick said jokingly. To my surprise he actually laughed and smiled at me.

**Rick POV**

I can't believe this, she didn't even wait at least a week or anything. Right from the first day, maybe even sooner. How the fuck could she do that? Did she even love me at all? I know things were rough before I was shot, but man.. what a whore. I can't believe this. Well at least I can have a shot with Emily now. I don't know how she did it, but she made me feel a lot better. It's surprising how the feel of her touch can be so comforting. When she put her arm around me everything felt so much bettter, like none of this bullshit was happening. I'm glad Carl likes her, really glad. I can't wait to see him, I miss him so much. Well here we are, finally back at camp ..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Well here we are, you gonna be okay Rick?" I asked carfully. "Yeah, I'll be fine. You just worry about Daryl." He said calmly as he got out of the car. When he got out I heard yelling. "Dad? Dad!" Carl yelled as he ran to him and hugged him. I could see tears in Ricks eyes as he held his son. It was beautiful. When Lori came running over she wrapped her arms around him too. "Shouldn't you be holding Shane?" Rick asked her harshly giving her a cold glare. "Rick.." Lori said quietly as she let go of him. Rick placed his hands over Carls ears. "Lori anything we had, if there even was anything left at all, that all ended when you fucked my best friend." Rick said coldly as he turned back to his son and continued to hold him and talk with him. Lori walked over to the truck we were in looking furious. "Who told him?" She asked angrily. "I did, I told him before I knew you were married to him. I know its none of my buisness, but he did have a right to know. Even though it was an accident I'm glad I told him." I said calmly. Lori suddenly came running at me. Great now I have to knock this bitch on her ass too? "Hey back the fuck off!" A rough Southern accent yelled. I then noticed Daryl holding Lori back. "Get your hands off me you dirty redneck!" Lori screamed. "Hey shut it! I'd take a dirty redneck over a dirty slut anyday!" I shot back at her. I can't stand when people call Daryl a redneck, it always sends me fuming. "I thought he was dead." Lori said. "Still didn't take ya very long to mourn his death." I spat at her. "Just shut yer mouth, that girl could kick your ass in a second. I'm helpin' ya here, dumb bitch." Daryl muttered to her. "Hey redneck, get your ass over here I need to talk to ya." I told Daryl. "Alright fuckin' forgiener." Daryl said as he released Lori and walked over to me. "Its Merle..Rick cuffed him to the roof cause he was high as fuck and causing trouble, but when we went to get him..T-Dog dropped the fucking key. I'm sorry Daryl I was gonna stay with him, but they wouldn't let me! Merle told me to go, but I didn't wanna. Aaron had to carry me all the way to the truck. I'm going back tonight." I explained to my friend as I began to cry. What Daryl did next came as a surprise. He pulled me into a hug and began to cry with me. "My brother.. " Was al he said at first. After a few minutes he removed his arms from around me and looked at me. "You said you're goin' back?" He asked as he wiped his eyes. I nodded. "I am too, you ain't goin' alone." He said firmly. "Okay, we leave in twenty." I said as I tried to sound as calm as I could. "Alright just let me grab my things." He said in a gruff voice. "Alright mate." I said.

After I said goodbye to the band and convinced Aaron to stay back I walked over to where Rick was. "I just wanted to say goodbye." I told him. He gave me a questioning look. "Daryl and I are goin' back to get Merle, figured I should let you know." I explained to him. "No you two can't just go alone, I'm coming too." He stated firmly. From the look in his eyes I knew there was no changing his mind so I decided to just accept it. "Okay, thank you Rick." I said to him as I gave him a smile. "We leave in five." I told him, he nodded in agreement. "I'm coming too." Glenn added. "Glenn.." I began to say. "No I know the streets great, I can help you a lot." He stated. I can't argue there. "Okay just be extra safe, I'll watch your back." I told him. He nodded. T-Dog had decided he was coming too. I didn't try to stop him because frankly this is his fault that we have to make a second trip. When we got in the truck T-Dog was driving and Glenn was upfront leaving Daryl, Rick and I in the back. I sat down beside Daryl while Rick sat accross from us. "So you're the asshole who locked my brother to the roof?" Daryl asked bluntly. "Daryl.." I said warningly. "Yes I am, I'm sorry. When I locked him up Emily practically begged me to uncuff him, she told me she could talk to him. I didn't listen, I told her that I'd make sure he was uncuffed. I promised her. I failed her, I failed Merle and I failed you. I'm sorry." Rick said sounding sincere and full of regret. After a moment of silence Daryl spoke. "Whatever." He muttered. I noticed Daryl putting his head in his hands so I moved as close as I could to him and wrapped my arm around his shoulder like I had done to Rick earlier. At first Daryl felt tense, but then after a while his body relaxed. "Daryl.." I said softly. "You know I'm here for you, I care about you ..and Merle so much. I just hope you know that." I told him quietly. Daryl looked up at me, he seemed slightly shocked by my words. "Ya don't need to care 'bout me, but I do care 'bout ya too. Even though ya are just a forgiener." He said calmly. "Yes I do Daryl, of course I do, you mean a lot to me ..even if ya are a dirty redneck." I said the last part in my best Daryl impersonation as I laughed a little. This caused Daryl to smile at me and chuckle a bit. "Nice job there Aussie, ya nailed the redneck talk." He said sounding happier. "Well must be from spending so much damn time with you and your brother. You remember my first night in camp, how I couldn't sleep so you and Merle took me out hunting with you?" I asked as I smiled recalling the memories. "How could I forget? I was pretty damn impressed at how well ya could hunt, and he'll never admit it, but so was Merle." Daryl said as he chuckled. As we were laughing and remebering all our crazy stories together Daryl wrapped an arm around my waist. At first he seemed shy, nervous even about doing it. His body was very tense, but once he noticed I was smilng at him -and probably even blushing too- he relaxed. Daryls never done anything like this, I'm surprised, but I never want it to end. I can feel the butterflies doing flips in my stomach. Then after a couple hours the truck came to a stop. "We walk from here." Glenn explained. "Aye aye Captain." I said jokingly as I gave Glenn a saloute and winked at him. When I was about to get out of the truck Daryl grabbed my hand very gently and helped me down. As much of a redneck as he is he always did things like this for me. He knew how to respect women. "Thanks babe." I said jokingly as I winked at him and walked on ahead with Glenn.

**Daryl POV**

"Hey, you mind if I talk to you for a minute?" I heard a voice ask me. It was Rick. "Uh sure.." I said confused. "I just wanted to say that Emily is a really great girl, she doesn't need to be hurt. Just treat her right.." He said calmly. Why the hell was he tellin' me this? I mean sure I have feelings for her, but she ain't mine. I doubt she'd ever want me. "Why are ya tellin' me this?" I asked him calmly. "Well because you two are together.." He began to explain. "We ain't together!" I almost shouted. Em looked back at me with a confused look on her face, I waved her forward and she gave me the cutest smile and kept walking. "Well you two clearly have feelings for eachother, that much is obvious. She adores you, I can see it in the way she looks at you. I'm just sayin' she's a great girl, don't break her heart." Rick explained calmly. Really? He thinks she adores me? I'm tempted to ask him more about how he thinks she feels about me, but I can't risk him tellin' her. "Yeah right, as if she'd want me. I'd never hurt her though, no matter what I could never do wrong by that girl." I said softly. That was true, I'd do a lot of things I'm not proud of, but I'd never do wrong by her. I care about her way too much to let that happen. She's been there for me and Merle for so much over the past three weeks. She even got Merle off drugs until his little relapse today. When we find Merle I don't know whether to be happy to see him or kick his ass for that. Thinking back to what she said in the truck about how much she cares about me I can see how Rick would think that, and when we had our arms around eachother I know she didn't mind one bit. I'm still not convinced though. Why did any of this matter to Rick though? Unless of course he has a thing for her. How could I not see it sooner? I noticed his eyes lingering on her, but I never thought anything of it. Rick wants Emily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Okay almost here." I told Daryl as I turned around to face him. Him and Rick had been hanging back from the rest of us talking for a while, probably just about Merle though. Daryl nodded and ran up beside me. "Well glad to see you're finally gonna walk with me." I said jokingly as I smirked at him. He smirked back. "Well the conversation got borin' so I figured I might as well come see ya." He said jokingly. "Oh so I'm just a last resort?" I said jokingly pretending to be hurt by his words as I laughed. "Nah, you're always a first resort. Just had some talkin' to do with Rick." He said sounding kind of serious. "Well aren't you just a sweetheart today Dixon?" I asked playfuly. He just smirked at me. "Was it about Merle? If you don't mind my asking." I hesitated. "Nah." He said quietly. What could it have possibly been about then? What was so important that Rick and Daryl could have possibly been talking about? "Oh?" I said curiously as I raised an eyebrow at him. "Wasn't nothin'." He said calmly as he looked down at the ground. "Mhm, whatever you say Dixon." I said as I laughed and ran back up to Glenn. "Hey mate, how long do ya think we have? Can't exactly remeber." I admitted to Glenn. "About another five minutes give or take." He said as he smiled at me. "Great! I can't wait to see Merle!" I said happily as I let a full smile grow on my face. "That makes one of us." He muttered playfuly. "Oh shush!" I said as I nudged him gently. "We're here." Glenn said as he turned to the rest of the group. "Well lets get up there!" Daryl said practically yelling. Its a miracle he didn't attract any walkers. As I was about to enter the building I felt a hand grab my arm and gently pull me back. "Me first, that way if anythings in there you ain't in danger." Daryl explained quietly. "Be careful." I muttered. Shortly after Daryl walked in I heard a thud, I know he had taken down a walker. A minute or so later he came back out. "Alright, coast is clear." He said as he gestured for everyone to go in. Daryl and I were the last to go in. We hung back for a minute. "Be careful, keep your gaurd up." He told me softly. "You act like I've never done this before." I said jokingly. "Hey I don't have to care 'bout ya, but I do anyways. So shut up and be careful." Daryl said sounding slightly irritated. "Man, whats eating at you? I was just kidding mate. You know I appreciate ya looking out for me, its sweet." I said calmly as I gently placed my hand on Daryls arm. I noticed him begining to blush. "Lets just go get Merle." Daryl said as he gestured for me to go into the building. "Ladies first." He muttered. I walked in as he followed. "Admit it, you just wanna look at my ass." I said jokingly. I noticed Daryls face going even more red than before. After a minute he finally responded. "Don't flatter yourself sweetheart." He muttered as he smirked at me.

We finally got to the door that lead to the roof where Merle was. I used the bolt cutters to cut the chain that held the door shut. "Merle?" I called out. "I'm right here sweetheart." He called back. Once we got to the roof I noticed him sitting in the same spot he was before only he was badly sun burnt. "Merle!" I cried as I ran to him practically tackling him into a hug. "I see ya missed me?" He asked as he laughed and returned the hug. "Hey baby brother, ya came back for me!" Merle exclaimed. "Of course I did, we need to talk when we get back to camp." Daryl muttered. "Talk 'bout what?" Merle asked. "'Bout your little relapse, that's what." Daryl said angrily as he glared at Merle. "Boys, lets just be happy we're together. There's plenty of time for that later." I said cooly trying to calm the Dixon boys down before they got too riled up. They both nodded in agreement. Soon enough Merle was let loose and Rick decided to gather us up for a meeting. "Alright, you know the tank you helped me get out of?" Rick asked Glenn. Glenn nodded. "Well I left a big bag of guns just near there and I think it would be in our best interest to go get them." Rick said calmly. "Well we need a game plan first mate, I'm not exactly down to die for a bag of guns." I said calmly as I smiled at the officer. I noticed Daryl nodding in approval at my idea. "You're right, who has any ideas?" Rick asked looking around at each of us. "I do." Glenn piped up. "Well lets hear it." Rick said. "Well I'll go get the guns-" "Alone?" Rick interupted. "Yes alone, I can move quicker by myself. Then I'll have Daryl and Emily waiting in one alley way for me and then you, T-Dog and Merle can wait in another one five blocks away. That way if I get cut off by walkers I have somewhere else to go." Glenn explained. "Good idea mate." I said as I smiled at Glenn. "Alright well lets go." Rick said calmly.

Daryl and I were waiting in the alley when all of a sudden we heard footsteps. Daryl crouched down and put a finger to his lips signaling for me to be quiet. I crouched down behind a dumpster and stayed quiet. I heard a boy yelling for someone and Daryl arguing with him. Then I heard what sounded like Daryl grunting in pain. No. I ran over to where Daryl was to see three men beating on him. Instincivly I pulled out my gun. "Hey assholes, get off of him! I won't hesitate, I don't care if every walker in the city hears." I said coldly. They turned around and dropped their weapons. "Emily!" Daryl called to me, before I knew it someone came up behind me and hit me in the back of the head with something, I'm assuming the back of a handgun or something. I felt myself falling over then being dragged into a car. I heard Daryl grunting in pain then the sound of his crossbow being fired. After that I heard one of the men cry in pain. "He shot me in the ass!" The man yelled. I couldn't help but laugh. "Don't worry Em I'll get ya back!" I could hear Daryl calling. "Grab the Asian too." I heard a man yell. After that I blacked out.

**Daryl POV**

I still can't believe it, they took Emily. At least we got the kid. Its too bad Merle and me couldn't knock him around though. "I can't believe ya let them take her!" Merle screamed at me. "Do you think I wanted this Merle? There was three of 'em hitting me with baseball bats, she saved me then before I could warn her someone came up behind her and knocked her out with their gun! By the time I could get up they were practically gone! Got some son of a bitch in the ass with an arrow pretty good though!" I yelled back at him. "This isn't his fault." Rick said calmly as he glared at Merle. "We're almost there." Rick added. Finally, we're here. "Well I see you brought my guns." A Spanish man named G said. "They're not yours." Rick said calmly. "Where is she? If ya even touched her I'll fucking kill all of you!" I yelled. I could feel my face getting red with anger but I didn't care, all I cared about was Ems safety. "What are you, her boyfriend? Real cute girl ya got there, been a long time since I seen one as pretty as her. Boss took a liking to her." He said as he gave me a smug smile. His words made me sick, the thought of them touching her made me crazy. All I wanted was for her to be safe. This was all my fault. I shoulda done more to protect her. When we get her back I'm never lettin' my gaurd down like that again. I cocked my gun and aimed it at his head. "Don't you fucking dare touch her." I said through gritted teeth. "Hey baby brother calm down, we'll get her back. Even if we gotta cut off a few dicks first." Merle said as he gave the men a smug grin followed by an evil laugh. I saw G shudder a bit before looking back over to Rick. Its times like this when I was thankful for Merle, he always knew how to threaten people that's for sure. "What's stopping me from unloading on all of you right now?" G asked Rick. "Well you could.." Rick said before pausing and looking up at T-Dog who was in a tower above with a sniper. "..or not." Rick said as he smirked at G. "Bring 'em out!" G yelled as he motioned for us to look up at the roof. That's when I saw two people being held by Gs goons. One of them was struggling and the other wasn't. They then pulled they bags off their heads to reveal Emily and Glenn. "Get the fuck off me you dirty piece of shit! I'll fucking kill you!" Were some of the many threats I heard Emily yelling at the man. I'll have to admit if she was afraid at all she didn't show it one bit. Glenn on the other hand looked terrified. When Emilys gaze met mine she stopped struggling for a minute and smiled. "Hey Dixon! Don't suppose you could get me outta here, eh mate?" She asked before continuing to fight off the goons. "You don't worry, you'll be outta there in no time!" I yelled back. Before I knew it her hands were somehow out of the goons grip and she had stabbed one of them in the stomach with a small pocket knife. After a minute her hands were free and she stabbed the man who held Glenn. "Run!" She told Glenn and he did. I'm impressed, Merle must have been to because he looked at me with wide eyes then he began releasing fire on the rest of them. After a moment we all did the same until the final man fell.

I could hear more people coming out we all raised our weapons, but once they came out we knew who it was. We lowered our weapons immidetly. To my surprise Emilyr ran up to me and threw her arms around me and began crying. "Daryl.." She said softly as she continued to cry. "Hey its alright, you're safe now. I ain't gonna let nothin' happen. I'm sorry.." I said quietly to her as she squeezed me tighter. "It was so awful.." She said as queit as she could so only I could hear. After a minute she pulled away and grabbed my hand. "Lets get back to the truck I just wanna get out of here." She said calmly, but when I looked in her eyes I saw the opposite. Her eyes were begging to just go. "Alright lets go." I said as I released her hand and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She slightly jumped at my touch which was odd because she's usually a touchy kind of person, but after a minute when she realized it was me she relaxed. I noticed Merle was about to open his mouth to make a lover comment or something stupid so I just shook my head at him letting him know that now wasn't the time. Surprisingly he nodded and looked worried.

**Emily POV**

I couldn't stop crying the whole way to the truck. Glenn knew what had happened to me, I'm sure he heard it. No one else knew though. It was comforting having Daryls arm around me. Finally we got to the truck. T-Dog drove and everyone else wanted to be in the back with me. Glenn and Rick got in first, then Merle and lastly Daryl as he held his hand out for me and helped me into the truck. I took a seat between the Dixon boys and Rick and Glenn sat accross from us. Once we were seated I rested my head on Daryl. I was hoping he'd hold me, grab my hand, put a hand on my shoulder, anything. After a moment of what I assumed was debating with himself he put an arm around me and I began to cry yet again. He pulled me into a full on hug and stroked my hair gently. "Would you like to tell us what happened?" Rick asked me softly. I nodded. "Well I'm not sure what they did to Glenn, but it doesn't look very good." I said in between sobs as I gestured to his beaten and bloody face.

"For me they threw me in a room with my hands tied, it was a room with nothing in it but a table, two chairs and a concrete floor." I continued as I choked back sobs. "Then their boss came in to talk to me.. he wanted to see where our camp was set up. I-I wouldn't tell him anything so he.." I began to cry again, I felt Daryl holding me tighter so I decided that I needed to be strong for him. "..he got angry, he basically used me as a human punching bag for a few minutes..and then he..he..took my shirt off.." I paused for a minute to look up at everyone as I began crying. Everyone looked angry, Ricks eyes were hard, but I could tell he was pissed. Glenn looked like he was either about to cry, get sick, or both. When I looked at Daryl and Merle I could clearly see how angry they were, Daryl was shaking. Both of the Dixon boys were fuming. Daryl held me tighter. "..after I took it off he..he came up behind me.. I can still feel his breath on my neck. It was awful. He only got that far though, one of his goons came in and told him that you guys were waiting for me..the last thing he said to me was that when you guys were dead he'd finish where we left off. After that you guys know the rest." I finished as I began to sob. "Was that the asshole ya killed?" Daryl finally asked with pure anger in his voice. "No, he's still alive.." I said as I began to sob even more. "What?!" Merle amd Daryl both yelled at the exact same time. "Pull over, I'm goin' back!" Daryl yelled. "You and me both baby brother!" Merle added. I gripped Daryl even tighter. "No, please.. don't leave me." I begged Daryl. He looked surprised by my words. "Em I know you're scared, but this man needs to die." Daryl said calmly. "Please don't leave me Daryl." I begged him again, this time looking up at him into his eyes. "Fine, but I'm goin' back eventually." Daryl muttered. After a minute I felt Rick put his hand on mine. "I'll go back too." He said calmly as he looked into my eyes. I let go of Daryl giving him a small smile and walked over to Rick and gave him a hug which he returned. "Thank you Rick." I whispered to him. As he let me go I walked over to Glenn and examined his face. "Never got a chance to ask you, you okay mate?" I asked him quietly. "I'm fine, its you I'm worried about. I was in the room beside you and I heard everything. I wanted to get out, I wanted to help you, but there was nothing I could do.." Glenn said as he looked down and began to cry a little. "Hey, its not your fault. There's nothing you could have done." I said calmly as I put a hand on his shoulder. Glenn then pulled me into a hug. I flinched at his touch at first, but then I returned the hug. "Guys we're here, but look.." T-Dog said with wide eyes as he pointed at our camp.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was a horrific sight. There was walkers everwhere, the camp was in pure panic. "Shit." Rick muttered. "Well I reckon y'all deserve this after ya left me to that roof!" Merle said as he grinned and chuckled. "How the fuck could you even say that? Does Aaron deserve this? Or Luke? How about Jimmy?" I spat back at him. How could he be so heartless. At that moment I saw the grin leave his face and turn into pure terror. "Shit! Lets go get 'em!" Merle said quickly. He was the first to get out of the truck, killing anything that was in his way. Shortly after we all followed him. "Stay close to me." Daryl told me. I nodded my head in agreement. There was no way in hell that I'd leave his side. By the time we got to Merle I was about to open my mouth to ask if the band was alright, but he spoke first. "They're fine, don't ya worry sweetheart!" Merle shouted to me knowing exactly what I was going to ask him. "Thank God." I muttered. I then ran into the battle and began killing as many walkers as I could with a hammer I'd found. I saw one lunging for Jim, but I got to it first. When Jim saw the walker drop he looked up in shock, then gave me a grateful look and thanked me. After all the walkers were cleared I saw Daryl running over to me. "I told ya to stay near me!" He shouted at me. "I can't just leave these people to die! Jim was about to get bit for christ sake!" I yelled back. "I'm just tryin' to keep ya safe." Daryl muttered quietly before storming off. Instead of following him I ran to the band. The guys who I'd spent ten years of my life with. My family, my best friends. "Oh my God! I'm so glad you're safe!" I exclaimed as I ran into Lukes arms. After he let go of me I gave Jimmy a hug, then lastly Aaron. "Thought you guys were goners when I saw the place mate." I muttered quietly to him. "Nah, couple of brainless geeks aren't gonna take us out that easy." He said as he smiled at me. "Get anywhere on that song?" I asked all three of them. I know it seems stupid being that we're in the apocalypse and all, but I think writing music is nice. It helps keep me going, helps keep hope alive. After a little while they all shook their heads no. "Well then I suppose we've got a lot of work to do tomorrow then, eh boys?" I asked as I smiled at them.

I was sitting where there was once a lively fire going, but now was just no more than a circle of rocks with ashes in the middle. Daryl came up behind me and took a seat beside me. "Just wanted to apologize for yellin' at ya before I head off to bed, I reckon that wasn't my smartest move given everything you've gone through in the past twenty four hours." He said quietly as he looked down at his feet. "Well I reckon it isn't everyday I'll get an apology from a Dixon, so don't worry 'bout it cowboy." I said as I gave him a smile. "Good, I don't wanna fight with ya. I just get so damn worried 'bout ya, especially what happened earlier with those men.." Daryl said as he trailed off. He turned and looked at me as he put a hand gently on my cheek. I could see the hurt in his eyes. He sat there for a minute gently stroking my cheek with his thumb. "I don't wanna fight with you either Dixon." I said quietly as I continued to look into his magnificent blue eyes. He started leaning forward for what seemed like a kiss when we were intterupred. "Um..Emily." Rick said quietly. Daryl moved his hand from my face as quick as he possibly could. I had my back to Rick so I rolled my eyes which caused Daryl to smirk. "Yeah Rick?" I asked sweetly. "Do you mind if I talk to you for a minute?" He asked. "Sure Rick, come sit with us." I told him nicely. "Um..alone." He added after a moment of hesitation. Daryl and I both gave eachother a questioning look before Daryl got up to leave. "Hey, don't go far hillbilly! I've got something I wanna show ya!" I told him. "Yes m'am!" Daryl said sarcastically as he left. Rick took a seat beside me. "What is it sheriff?" I asked Rick jokingly. "Well its just I've been thinking a lot.." Rick said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "..its just that with everything that's happened tonight I've realized we don't have long, any of us." He said as he paused. "Well aren't you just full of optomism?" I asked sarcasticly. I didn't need to hear this, I didn't want to think about this. "Well it's just that I really like you, I have feelings for you. This may seem out of the blue, but I just thought you should know." Rick said calmly as he put a gentle hand on my leg. I instincivly flinched at his touch. After everything that's happened to day the only man who's been able to touch me like that has been Daryl. I even flinched a little when my bandmates touched me and they were like my brothers. "Rick I'm sorry, this is just a lot to take in right now..can I just have a night to sleep it over?" I asked giving him a weary smile. "Of course, take all the time you need. I don't want us to rush into anything, just figured you had the right to know. Goodnight Emily." He said calmly as he got up and walked away. "Night officer." I said as I got up to find Daryl.

When I finally found him he was sitting by a tree skinning a squirel. Typical Daryl. "You ready cowboy?" I asked Daryl trying to force a smile. Really I was just so confused from what Rick had said. I didn't know what to think or how to feel. Especially considering that Rick probably interuppted what would be mine and Daryls first kiss. That has to mean something for Daryl and me, right? I mean.. I don't know. " 'Course blondie." He said as he got up and smiled at me. "What did Rick wanna talk to you about?" Daryl asked cautiously. I debated on telling him, I feel like I should, but at the same time i don't want to. If Daryl does have feelings for me too I don't want to stir up trouble between the two men. "Nothin' I wanna talk about just yet." I said. Daryl just raised an eyebrow at me as a response. "Soon enough Dixon." I muttered as I led him into the tour bus. We eventually got to a bedroom. "This your room?" He asked. "Yup, spent five years in here." I said as I recalled all the memories of before. When we were on tour and would get shit faced at the bar every night after a show. When our biggest problems were our hangovers the next morning. "Sure as hell ain't a lot of room with your drum kit in here." He muttered as he smirked at me. "Yeah, yeah. They're staying." I said quietly as I smiled at him.

"That's not what I wanted to show you though, this is." I said as I opened my closet. "A guitar? A bass? Clothes?" Daryl asked sounding confused. I laughed. "No this.." I said as I pulled out a black trunk that was in my closet. It had a lock on it, I pulled the key out and unlocked it. When I opened it the trunk held about ten shot guns, three snipers, a few handguns and about twenty hunting knives. Daryl looked at me with wide eyes. I just shrugged. "Used to love hunting, well still do. How do ya think I was so good when I went with you and Merle that first night?" I asked as I smiled at him. "Shit girl, why didn't ya tell the group 'bout this sooner?" He asked. I shrugged again. "Didn't trust Shane, figured if he knew he'd try to get his hands on them. Figured it'd be best if he didn't know. I've been meaning to show you for a couple weeks now, just been getting so damn busy." I explained to him. "Well this is amazing." He said as he smiled at me. Not grinned, not smirked, but smiled. "Suppose so, but that's not all." I said happily. I pulled out another trunk, this one was brown and had no lock on it. When I opened it there was about thirty bottles of whiskey. "Shit girl, if ya had some cigarettes I'd marry ya." He muttered, eyes wide with disbelief. I got up, opened my end table drawer and tossed him a pack of smokes. I shrugged at him. "You keep that one, got lots more in my closet. If I knew ya smoked woulda inveted you on my little walks I took with the boys." I said as I smiled at him. "Have I ever told ya how beautiful you are?" Daryl said jokingly. "Why no you haven't, but keep going." I said playfuly as I laughed. I can't help but think about how sexy his accent is. "Well, I suppose you're my wife now.." He said as he winked at me and held up his pack of smokes. "..so I guess I can tell ya how sexy ya look in plaid." He said playfuly as he gestured to my plaid shirt. "Glad ya like it cowboy." I said as I gave him a cute wink. I noticed Daryls gaze lingering so I decided to play with him a little. I bit my bottom lip a bit then gave him a devilish smile. "Damn girl, why ya doin' this to me?" He asked in that same sexy Southern accent. I paused for a moment as I smiled at him thinking of a good answer. "Because its easy." I replied sweetly as I bit my lip again. "Ain't that the truth." He said as he chuckled. I laughed for a bit then ended up yawning. "Well I best leave ya to get yer beauty sleep, not that ya need it." He said playfuly as he went to leave. I gently grabbed his hand and pulled him back as he began walking. "Daryl?" I asked quietly. "Yeah?" He softly replied as he looked back at me. "Please don't leave me.." I all but begged him. "Well there ain't much room on the floor with all yer drums and shit, sorry darlin'." He said as he walked over and wrapped his arms around me. "Just shut up and sleep in my bed with me." I told him as I got out of his embrace and pulled him onto my bed. "Ya sure about this?" He asked quietly obviously reffering to everything that happened today. "Yes I'm sure, its just sleeping. Besides aren't you the one who vowed to protect me cowboy?" I asked as I smiled at him. "Got me there, now shut up and sleep." He said as he wrapped his arms around me. I could feel my heart beating faster and faster. "One day I'll figure out where I know you form.." I muttered to him. "Sure ya will blondie." He said quietly. Before I knew it I drifted off to sleep in Daryls arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When I woke up in the moring I could still feel Daryls arms wrapped around me and his gentle breathing on my neck. I turned to face him, he looked so peaceful. That didn't last long. He woke up smirking at me. "Mornin' sunshine, sleep well?" He muttered with what I could only describe as his morning voice, God it was sexy. "Amazing since I had my protector here with me, you?" I asked as I smiled at him. "Better than I have in a long time." He admitted. "Good." I said as I got out of bed. I went through my closet and picked out my clothes. "More plaid, nice choice." He muttered as he gestured to the shirt I held in my hand. "Thought you might like it." I told him as I smiled. With that I turned around and began unbuttoning my shirt, I took it off, then my bra. I turned my head back slightly so I could see his expression. Lets just say it wasn't his face I noticed. "Looks like someones happy to see me." I teased playfuly and I put my shirt and bra on. I then removed my pants and my underwear and put on a new pair and a black pair of jean short shorts. "Well how could I not be?" He asked as I turned around fully dressed and looked at him. I noticed he was looking at me up and down trying to be discreet. He was also giving me a devilish smile, he looks so sexy in the mornings. I bit my lower lip like I did last night causing his smile to get even bigger. "Why do ya do this to me?" He growled in the hottest way anyone possibly could. "Like I said before babe, its easy." I said playfuly as I winked at him and gestured for him to follow me. When we came out of my room I noticed literally the whole group had decided they were going to have their meeting in here. Everyone looked up from me to Daryl as they noticed what had happened. The first to open their mouth was Aaron. "Atta girl Em! Ya still got it!" He exclaimed as he winked at me. "Shut it Aaron." I said playfuly. "Atta boy baby brother, got yourself a keeper at least." Merle said as he looked at the two of us and winked. Him and my band all started laughing together. Glenn just mouthed "Tell me everything." When he noticed Daryl wasn't looking. I nodded my head and gave him a thumbs up causing him to smile at me. When my eyes met Ricks he just looked at me with pure sadness. Clearly he, like everyone else thinks Daryl and I fucked.

"So what are we talkin' 'bout?" Daryl asked to no one in particular. "Well we're debating on whether we should go to the CDC or Fort Benning." Shane answered looking annoyed as usual. "CDC, Fort Bennings sure to have fallen by now. The CDCs a secured building with doctors, millitary, and supplies. Fort Bennings outside with supplies and maybe millitary." I explained to him. Shane seemed to get angry. "What makes ya think millitary ain't enough?" He asked harshly, he was fuming. "Why don't you ask the residents of Altanta? Oh wait, ya can't." I spat back at him. I'm not letting fucking Shane of all people ruin my good mood. "So its decided then, we head to the CDC." Rick said as he nodded his thanks to me. "Sounds great officer." I muttered as I turned to Daryl who nodded with approval.

"I'm gonna ride in the bus if ya don't mind sweetheart." I heard Merle telling me. "Go right ahead redneck." I said as I smiled. I then walked over to Rick. "Know who you're riding with yet?" I asked him. He just shook his head. "Well you probably don't wanna ride with Shane, and Loris in the RV, I'm assuming you don't wana takea ride with Daryl either." I said to him. He shook his head in agreement. "Alright well you can take my place in the tour bus, I'll go ride with Daryl." I offered. He nodded and thanked me. "I know this might seem unlikely, but I didn't have sex with him Rick." I said before turning and walking back into the tour bus to grab some stuff. "Alright boys, I'll be riding with Dixon, I gave Rick my place so he doesn't have to deal with Shane.." I paused for a minute. "..or whori ..I mean Lori." I said as I winked at the four guys. They all started laughing. "Alright, be safe." Jimmy said as he gave me a wink. "Pig." I muttered as I walked to Daryls truck. "Well I let Rick take my spot in the tour bus so that he didn't have to ride with Lori or Shane, so guess I'm stuck with you." I said jokingly as I threw my stuff in the back. "And who said you could do that?" Daryl asked as he raised an eyebrow and smirked at me. I just looked at him and bit my lip. After a minute I saw his lips twitch into a smile. "Alright get in." He said happily. "Will do babe." I said as I got in. Once we were on the road I put my Offspring CD on, as I sang along to the familiar lyrics of the song Bad Habbit I froze completely. "You were the fucker who flipped me off!" I exclaimed. He just smirked at me. "The very first day I moved down from Australia I was stuck in traffic singing this song and when it got to the line about flipping me off sure enough there was some redneck in the next truck flipping me off!" I exclaimed. "Yeah I suppose that was me." He said happily as his smirk grew. "You fuckin' knew? For how long?" I asked as my eyes widened. "Since the moment I laid eyes on ya, hard to forget such a beautiful face. Was hopin' I'd see ya again ever since that day, never thought it'd be under these circumstances though." He said as he chuckled to himself. "You ass! Why didn't ya tell me mate?" I asked him. He shrugged. "Wanted to see how long you could drive yourself crazy wondering where ya knew me from." He explained as he gave me a devilish smile. "Thanks by the way." I said sotfly as I smiled at him. "What for blondie?" He asked me looking genuinely confused. "For uh..calling me bautiful. Its sweet." I said suddenly feeling awkward due to my own words. "Just the truth." He muttered. I couldn't help but blush.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I think we're here." I said as I poked Daryls shoulder gently. "Yeah I know, I am the one drivin' after all." Daryl said tiredly. "I told you to let me drive, but no the big mans gotta drive his truck." I said mockingly. "That's cause a little girl don't know how to drive no truck." He muttered as he smirked at me. "Hey! My truck was bigger than yours for god sake!" I exclaimed as I began laughing. "Shut it girl, besides we best be gettin' to the others anyways." He said as he smiled at me and gently squeezed my hand. I let out a sigh. "Guess you're right redneck, do I still get the pleasure of sleeping in the same bed as you tonight?" I asked curiously. "As long as you're a good girl." He said as he gave me a wink and a devilish grin. I bit my lip for a second then spoke. "But being bad is so much more fun." I told him playfuly as I winked at him then got out of the truck. There was walkers everywhere, it was madness. "Stay near me!" Daryl told me. "Wouldn't have it any other way." I said horrified as I grabbed onto his arm. "You'll be alright, no matter what I'll protect ya." Daryl said as he gently kissed the top of my head then quickly returned to combat mode. Together, and as a group, we took down lots of walkers. "Let us in! You're killing us! We have women and children! You're killing us!" Rick screamed. "So much for the CDC, huh?" Shane sneered at me. "Shut the fuck up.." I said warningly. Just as Shane was about to open his mouth again the doors opened. "Lets go!" Daryl said as he gently pushed me forward. We all ran inside.

There was just one man standing at the door, this is odd. Surely the CDC was more than just one man. "Was anyone bit?" The man asked. "No one who's with us anymore." Rick said quietly. "You'll all have to take a blood test, that's my one condition. If you can do that for me you can stay." The man said cooly. Everyone agreed. Everyone except me. I fucking hate needles. I just stood there not saying anything. I think I'm more scared of needles than I am of walkers to be honest. "Ya okay?" I heard a gruff Southern accent ask. I looked beside me to see Daryl. "Yeah, just fuckin' hate needles. Gotta do what I gotta do though." I muttered. "Hey you'll be okay, I'll be right there holdin' yer hand the whole time. Feel free to squeeze the shit outta it." Daryl said gently as he held his hand out to me. I took it and we walked hand in hand to where the man I now knew as Dr. Jenner was taking blood. He gestured for me to sit, I looked at Daryl and he nodded in approval. "Just remember I'm right here, just squeeze my hand." Daryl whispered in my ear. At that moment Jenner poked the needle into my arm. "Fuck!" I exclaimed as I jumped a little. Daryl gave the man a dangerous glare. "Figured it'd be better if she didn't know it was coming, that way she wouldn't be looking at it." He explained as he shrugged apologeticly. I attempted to smile at him. It was time for Daryl to get his blood taken so I stood with him, our hands now released from eachothers. After what seemed like a second Daryl was done, we decided to go find a room together. "There's rooms down that hall.." Dr. Jenner said pointing down a hall. "..and in the kitchen there's lots of food and alcohol." Jenner finished. "Alcohol?" Me and the band said almost in unision. "Hell yeah!" Daryl exclaimed. Aaron looked at me. "Well baby sister looks like we're getting shit faced like the good old days!" Aaron exclaimed. "Sister?" Daryl asked in disbelief. "Why didn't ya tell me he was your brother?" He asked. I shrugged. "Figured you'd be able to tell, we look the same, he's the one who's always holding me back from throwing fists, hell we even act the same." I explained. Daryls brow furrowed a little before accepting my answer. "I reckon I shoulda figured it out sooner, not the protective type, eh?" He asked obviously reffering to when Aaron cheered me and Daryl congratulations for what he assumed was us fucking this morning. "He is if he doesn't like the guy." I muttered before smiling up at Daryl. "Well guess I better take good care of ya then." He said as he wrapped an arm around me and we walked to join the others at the table. I couldn't help but to blush.

"The alcohols over there." Dr. Jenner told Daryl and I as he pointed to a large cabnent. Daryl and I both rushed over. "Whiskey? Now that's the good stuff." I said happily as I took a bottle for myself. Darryl grabbed a bottle for himself too. When we sat back down Daryl smirked at me. "Think ya can drink with the big boys?" He asked me smugly. "Oh please, whenever the band would go out partying-" Aaron began. "Which was everynight." Luke added jokingly. "-yes it was. Whenever we'd go out patying my sister here would have at least twice as much as we would and she'd still be the one dragging our asses home. We aren't exactly lightweights either." Aaron said laughing. I smiled, happy with what my big brother had said. "Damn girl." Merle said sounding impressed. "Don't underestimate me Dixon." I said jokingly turning to Daryl as I took a big gulp from the bottle without it even phasing me. "Been doing this for a long time." I added as I winked at him. Everyone at the table laughed. "Well then girl, looks like I've found a worthy drinking buddy for tonight." Daryl said as he gave me a devilish grin. Other than the kids and Lori Glenn was the first one out. "Need help walking back to your room mate?" I asked him sweetly. He was pretty hammered. "Nah I'm..I'm good. Just come talk ta me tomorrow, okay?" He slurred slowly. "Aye aye captain. Have a good sleep." I said jokingly as I waved at him. After a while everyone except for the band, me and of course the Dixons were out. "I'm gonna go in the room, I'll still be up whenever you decide to come in. Take your time." I told Daryl as I got up. "Alright, ya better be up when I'm in there." He growled at me. God its sexy when he does that. "Will do sir, night Aaron, Luke, Jimmy, and of course Merle. Sweet dreams boys." I said as I laughed and walked back to mine and Daryls room.

When I got to my room I heard someone knocking at the door. "Come in." I said happily. It was Rick, oh God. Now isn't the time to discuss his feelings for me. Things were going well with Daryl, I didn't need to go screwing it up with Rick. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to talk about our conversation last night.." Rick said gently. "Maybe when I'm shit faced drunk isn't the best time." I said jokingly to him. Really I'm just trying to let him down easy at the moment. "Well I'm drunk too so I guess we're even." Rick said as he smirked and sat down on the edge of the bed next to me. What happened next took me by surprise. Rick kissed me. "Rick, no." I said as I moved away from him. "I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same. I have Daryl." I explained to him. Rick just silently got up and left. Daryl then entered the room. "What was Rick in here for?" Daryl asked suspisciously. I figure its best if I just tell him. "He kissed me, I pushed him off right away without hesitation. Told him I had you and didn't need anyone else." I explained as I got up and reached for him. "That son of a bitch." Daryl said as he turned to leave. I know where this was going. I grabbed his arm and gently pulled him to me as I bit my lip. "No Daryl..why don't you stay with me instead?" I asked as I gave him a devilish smile. "Well what do ya have in mind?" He asked huskily as he moved us so I had my back to the wall and was facing him. In that moment all I could feel was his body against mine and his breath on my neck. "Well?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me. That's when I leaned in and kissed him, he kissed me back with so much passion and need. "Ya know there's running water in this place, we can finaly take a shower." He nearly whispered in my ear. I bit my lip and looked up at him. "Get in there." He growled playfuly. I did.

By the time we were out of the showers I'd dressed myself in one of Daryls shirts and a pair of my comfortable shorts. He was in nothing but his boxers. We just layed in bed with out arms around eachother content with the silence. After a while Daryl broke the silence. "Ya know I'll always be here to protect ya, no matter what." He muttered. "I know." I said as I smiled as my lips searched for his. Once they met it was perfect. He was so gentle this time and it was so soft. It was amazing. "You were amazing by the way, best sex I had by far." I addmitted to him happily. "I could say the exact same about you darlin'." He said equally as happy. "Good." I said as I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "We should get some sleep, save yer yappin' for the moring." He said as he chuckled to himself a bit. "Goodnight Daryl." I said as I gave him one last kiss on the cheek. "Night babe." He muttered. He called me babe. Before I could even comprehend what had happened I'd fallen asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Audrey Whyte **Thanks glad you like it! :)

**Chapter 7**

When I woke up in the morning I was still in Daryls arms. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek then got up and went into the bathroom. I could feel my hangover coming on so I just sat by the toilet for a few minutes, once I was sure I wasn't going to puke I left mine and Daryls room and went to the kitchen. "Morning." Carol said to me as she gave me a sweet smile. "Morning Carol, do you know if there's any Advil? I wanna get some for Daryl before he wakes up." I asked her happily. She raised an eyebrow at me. "And how was your night with Daryl last night?" She asked as she laughed. "It was..good." I said trying to contain a smile. I felt my face turning red. Carol winked at me and began to laugh. "Here's some Advil and a glass of water, need anything else hun?" She asked sweetly. "No, thank you though Carol. Do you know where the band went to?" I asked her. "Still asleep." She said as she gave me a smile. "Typical." I muttered as I walked back to mine and Daryls room. "Hey you're awake." I said happily. "Yeah, where'd you dissapear to?" He asked in his morning voice. "To get you this." I said swetly as I held out the Advil and water to him. "You are an angel." He said as he took the stuff from me. "I know." I said as I winked at him and layed back down with him. Once he had taken the Advil and placed the water down he wrapped his arms around me. "Have fun last night?" He asked me huskily. "Of course." I said sweetly as I kissed him. He kissed me back so gently. "I think I'm gonna get up and find Rick." I told him. "What the hell? Why?" He asked sounding angry. "I need to talk to him, I want to be friends with him. He's a good guy and if he's gonna be our leader we should be on good terms. he needs to know what he did last night was inapropriate and that it can't happen again if we are going to be friends though." I explained quietly. Daryl thought for a moment then he nodded seeming satisfied with my answer. "Alright, just let me know if ya need me to kick his ass." He told me jokingly. "I will babe." I told him as I laughed and gave him a kiss. "Be back soon." I said as I left the room.

When I finally found Rick he didn't look all that great. He was clearly hung over too. "Hey Rick, mind if we talk for a bit?" I asked him quietly. "Sure, come on in." He said kindly. I took a seat on the floor across from the bed he was sitting on. "Rick we need to talk about last night.." I began. He gave me a questioning look. "What about it?" He asked seeming genuinely confused. Great, he doesn't even remember. "Well um..you um..you kissed me Rick. I told you no though because I'm..with Daryl now. I'd still love to be friends, but if we are gonna be friends I need to be sure that's not gonna happen again." I explained slowly. Rick looked at me with shock for a moment then he put his head in his hands. "Fuck, I'm so sorry Emily. I don't even remember that, I have no dea what came over me. It won't happen again, I'd like to be friends too." He told me sounding embarassed. "Its okay Rick, everyone does stupid stuff when they're drunk. I'm glad we can be friends." I told him sweetly. "Me too." Rick said. Then Daryl knocked on the door. "Yeah? Come in." Rick said nicely. "Uh, Dr. wants us all to go to the lab for somethin'." Daryl muttered. "Alright, and I'm sorry again Emily." Rick said. "Its alright, I'm gonna go walk with Daryl, see you in a few." I said kindly as I smiled at him and gave him a quick wave. Once Daryl and I were further down the hall Daryl turned to me. "Everything go okay?" He asked quietly. "Yeah, he was so drunk last night he didn't even remember. He was clearly embarassed when I told him though. There's no hard feelings and it shouldn't be a problem again." I explained softly as I smiled at Daryl. Daryl grinned at me. "Great." He said happily as he wrapped his arm around me and walked with me to the lab.

Once everyone was there began to explain what the TS-19 virus was and how it works. He told us all about how it only restarts the core of your brain so you don't have any memories or anything. "Everything you ever were or ever would be is gone." He explained. Andrea began to cry because she was obviously thinking about how her sister had turned a couple days ago. As much as I didn't like Andrea I felt sorry for her, Amy was a good kid. When I noticed Andrea crying I even got out of Daryls grip and walked over to her and gave her a hug. To my surprise she hugged me back and thanked me. "I'm sorry for back in Atlanta, I just couldn't see an innocent man die." I explained quietly. "No hard feelings, I was out of line and I had no right turning the gun on you. I'm sorry too." She said quietly. "Friends?" I asked hopefuly. She smiled at me. "Friends." She confirmed. I nodded my thanks to her and walked back over to Daryl. "What was that all about? Thought ya hated her?" He asked me half muttering. "Well I think that with all our losses already we need to pull together, not apart. We both cleared the air and agreed to be friends. Besides she just lost her sister, I can't even imagine what I'd do if I lost my brother." I explained to him. Daryl nodded in agreement as he wrapped an arm around me. "What's that clock counting down for?" Dale asked curiously. "The building it..it explodes. The air gets set on fire. No pain, just peace..finally." He explained sounding in awe. "What?" I screamed. "Let us out you sick fuck!" I yelled. "I'm afraid I can't do that, even if I wanted to those front doors won't open." He explained. "Let us try." Rick urged. "Rick, Daryl, do something.." I begged as I began to cry. Aaron, Merle, Luke and Jimmy ran to my side. I pulled Aaron into a hug. "I love you big brother." I said in between sobs just like I used to when we were little. "I love you too baby sister." He said as he hugged me tight. I noticed Daryl and Merle nodding to eachother then Daryl grabbed Jenner and Merle landing many punches on him. "Fucking let us out NOW!" Merle yelled in between punches. Soon Jenner was spitting blood on the floor. "Fine, but when you turn into one of them just remember I gave you a chance to die in peace." Jenner finally said as he opened the doors.

Once we got all our stuff we all ran to the front window. All the men and me were trying to break the glass, but failed miserably. "Rick, I found something in your uniform your first day at camp that might help." Carol said as she pulled out a fucking grenade. Atta girl Carol. When Rick threw the grenade Daryl threw his body ontop of me to block anything from the blast getting me. Once we all ran and made it safely to our designated vehicles we watched on horror as the CDC exploded into nothing. Any hope of ever finding a cure was gone. "I'm so glad we made it out." I admitted to Daryl as I began to cry. "Me too, but don't cry. We made it out safe, same with our brothers, your friends and your band. Got nothin' to cry 'bout darlin'." Daryl told me as he gently wiped my tears. "I know, its just that now we know that no matter what there's no hope.. this world, we can never beat it." I explained quietly. "Don't say that, we can beat it. Whether there's a cure er not. We can beat it." Daryl said softly as he began to drive along with everyone else.


	8. Chapter 8

***Authors note* Ahh I'm sorry I haven't posted for so long, I ran out of motivation on this story :'( This chapters filled with drama though, you guys will probably like it! There's a lot of hating on Lori in this story, I always feel so bad when ever I write it because I really admire Sarah Wayne Callies so everytime I'm writing something rude about Lori I have to keep reminding myself that I'm writing about a fictional character NOT Sarah :P Anyways my sincerest apologies for not updating, now that I'm in a more intense spot in the story I'll probably update more often!**

**Chapter 8**

Daryl and I drove along in silence while I rested my head on his shoulders. After a few hours the truck along with all the other vehicles pulled over. "What the hells going on?" I muttered. I was more just thinking out loud, bu that didn't stop Daryl from answering. "How the hell am I supposed to know?" He asked quietly. "Shut it, lets just go check it out." I muttered as I nudged him playfully. Once we got out and walked towards the RV all I could hear was Dale going on and on about the radiator hose. I think we all get the point, his RVs a piece of shit. I walked around to find my brother and band. "Em!" Aaron yelled as he ran over and hugged me. "Hey big brother!" I exclaimed happily as I returned the hug. "So you heard about the RV?" Luke asked. "Heard about it? Please the man could write a fucking book on it." I joked. "You can say that again mate." Jimmy muttered. "I think most people are looking for supplies, wanna come chill in the tour bus with us and Merle? Hit some bong tokes?" My brother asked. "You know me so well big brother." I told him as we walked into the tour bus. "Hey there blondie." Merle muttered before taking a hit from my bong. "You better not break Charlie or I'll be sure to feed ya to the walkers." I warned jokingly. "Charlie, huh?" He asked once he had taken his hit. "Yeah, I named him after the character Charlie on Lost." I explained. Merle just shook his head and laughed. "Yer fuckin' weird." He muttered before giving me a huge smirk. "Shut it redneck." I warned playfuly. The words from outside came as a shock. "Walkers!" I heard Dale say. "Shit, lock the door and get to Aarons bedroom." I muttered quietly. Luke locked the door then we all made our way to Aarons room. Once we were all in we locked his bedroom door too. "Daryl.." I whispered quietly. Merle put his hand on my shoulder. "He'll be fine blondie, he's smart." He whispered. I just nodded. I really hope he's right.

After about twenty minutes the walkers had passed. Must've been a shit ton of walkers. I didn't waste any time running to find Daryl. When I found him I threw my arms around him and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back. Once we broke the kiss I grabbed him by the shoulders and began turning him around searching for any signs of bites or scratches. "I'm fine, don't worry." Daryl muttered to me. "Sorry.. I'm just making sure." I said embarrassed as I put my head down and released him. I could feel my cheeks going red. I felt Daryls hand gently on my chin as he pulled my head up by my chin to look at him. We looked into eatchothers eyes before he finally spoke. "Its okay, I like that ya care. Its .. cute." He addmitted. Did Daryl Dixon say something was cute? I couldn't help but to smile. I gently kissed him before taking his hand and guiding him back to the others. Once we got there something wasn't right. Rick and Sophia were gone. "Where the hell are Rick and Sophia?" I asked sounding slightly paniced. Lori glared at me. "Oh I'm sure you'd love to know where Rick is, wouldn't you?" She spat. I took a step forward. "What's that supposed to mean whori? I mean Lori." I asked her. "You know what it means." She said firmly. I really didn't. "No, I really don't know what that means. So why don't you do something useful for a change and enlighten me?" I asked her as I took another step forward. "It means you're nothing but a husband stealing slut who's fucking Rick and that redneck." She spat. I ran at her and tackled her to the ground. I noticed Merle holding Shane back so he wouldn't stop me. I would have to thank him for that later. "I ain't gonna stop you baby sister, this bitch has it coming." Aaron told me. I smiled as I placed one hand on Loris throat and gave her a punch in the face. That was enough for me to hear her nose crunch. "Listen here whori, I'm not the one who left my husband to die then cheated on him with his best friend. You have no right to be calling anyone a slut, especially me. Me and Rick have nothing, Daryl's the only guy in camp I have feelings for. Another thing if you ever call Daryl a redneck, white trash, trash, hillbilly, or any name that wasn't given to him by his mother I'll cut your tongue out. You don't get to go insulting people who have done nothing wrong just because you're having a little bitch fit." I warned her before giving her a punch to the jaw and getting off of her. I walked over to Daryl before asking again. "So is anyone gonna tell me what happened to Rick and Sophia?" I asked again. "Oh uh yeah, Sophia got chased by two walkers in the woods so Rick took off after her." Glenn told me. I nodded my thanks at him. "Okay if they aren't back in five I'll go look for them and see if I can help." I told the group. I glared at Lori. "Don't you think a missing child is more important than your little make believe drama?" I spat at her before walking over to Carol. "Carol, Ricks gonna bring her back." I told her sweetly. Carol pulled me into a hug. "Thank you Emily." She whispered. "No need to thank me mate." I told her as I began walking back towards Daryl.

Daryl looked pissed to say the least. "You okay?" I asked quietly. Daryl glared at me before answering. "Is what she said true?" He asked harshly. "What the fuck? Of course not Daryl! When Rick tried something I told you! I didn't even kiss him back for God sakes! How could you even think that?" I protested. Daryl scoffed. "Ya seemed awfully worried 'bout him." He said sharply. "Well excuse me for caring if someone's alive or dead!" I practically yelled as I threw my hands in the air. "Ya sure that's all that is?" He asked sounding completely unconvinced. "Yes I'm sure, if we're being honest I'm more concerned about that little girl!" I addmitted. "Whatever, 'till ya know who ya wanna be with you can ride in yer tour bus and stay away from me!" He spat back as he walked away. I wanna fucking kill whori. I'm not going to for the sake of her son, but I'll be imagining it. I took out a smoke and lit it before walking over to Merle, the Dixon that I could stand to talk to. "Thanks for holding man period back." I muttered. "Man period?" He asked. "Its my new nickname for Shane, since he always seems to be on his man period." I explained. Merle almost doubled over in laughter. "Damn girl yer funny! First whori then man period, my brothers got himself a keeper!" He exclaimed happily. "Not anymore." I muttered quietly as the tears almost began to fall. Merles smile faded. "What ya mean? What did that idiot do?" He asked sounding genuinely concerned. "Lets just say whoris little speech seemed to only make an impact on one person. He told me quote 'till ya know who ya wanna be with you can ride in your tour bus and stay away from me'." I muttered as the tears began to fall. Merle looked pissed, the best way to describe what he looked like was a big brother who's little sister just got her heart stomped on by the asshole highschool jock, which was funny considering he was Daryls brother. He looked exactly like what Aaron looked like when I was in grade nine and my first boyfriend dumped me for not having sex with him . "I'm gonna go knock some sense into him before he fucks things up forever." Merle muttered as he turned to storm off. "No. If he wants to play that way let him. He'll either come to his senses or he won't. If he does then he proved himself and if he doesn't then he doesn't deserve me." I told him. Merle turned around and nodded. "Yer right, tought love." He said before wrapping his arms around me. "You old softy." I said playfully as I hugged him back. When he released me I saw man period walking over with a scowl on his face. Merle stepped forward, but I put my hand on his shoulder gesturing for him to say. "What is it man period?" I asked, I hadn't meant to say that out loud, but its too late to take it back now. Oops. I heard Merle laughing behind me. "What the fuck was that with Lori?" He asked harshly. "She was being a fuckin' twat mate! She's accusing me of stealing her husband when I've flat out rejected Rick! Now Daryl won't even talk to me because of her! Keep your bitch on a leash!" I spat back at him. If man period wants to play with fire he's gonna get burned. "Well ya didn't need to break her nose!" He yelled. He was fuming. I couldn't help but smile that I'd actualy broken her nose in one punch. "Well she didn't have to go around having a bitch fit over things that aren't even true when we should be helping Sophia!" I yelled back at him. Shane took a step closer with a firey look in his eyes, this mans fuckin' losing it. "You're a slut, I'm sure its true." He said firmly. Before I even got the chance Shane was down on the ground with Merle punching him repeatidly in the face. I could barely even see that it was man period by the time Merle was done, his face got fucked. "If ya ever so much as look at that girl again I'll fuckin' kill ya." He muttered warningly as he got off him and walked back over to me. "Damn Dixon, ya sure can fight. Thanks." I told him as I grinned at him. "It was nothin', been waitin' too long to do that." He said as he smiled at me.

When Rick came back he looked around the group in horror. "Where's Sophia?" He asked. He sounded terrified. "What do you mean? I thought you were with her?" I asked. No, we can't lose Sophia."I put her in a safe place to hide then went off to kill the walkers, I told her if I didn't come back to head back to the highway. I gave her directions." Rick explained. I feel like I'm gonna be sick. I pulled out a smoke and lit it up. "We gotta go, now." I muttered. "Okay, I'll get Daryl." Rick said as he went and got Daryl. I hauled on my cigarette until Daryl came over with Rick. "We ain't bringin' her." Daryl spat. "Why the hell not?" I asked angrily. Now was not the time to let our emotions take over. "You'll just slow me down." He said harshly. "I've been hunting since I was thirteen, how the hell would I slow you down?" I asked equally as harsh. "'Cause yer just some bitch." He spat back at me. "You know what? Fuck you! I'll just look in a different area for Sophia, away from you. Just because you're mad at me over bullshit that's not even real doesn't mean I'm gonna stop trying to help this little girl. Now lets get a fucking move on." I yelled at him."Fuck you too." He muttered as he turned away. "What was that about? Are you okay?" Rick asked with concern filling his eyes. "I'm just super. It was nothing, just some complete bullshit that your ex wife made up. He actually believed her." I told him as I began to cry. Rick pulled me into a hug. "I'm sure he'll come to his senses." He told me as he let me go. "I think whatever me and him had just got thrown out the window." I muttered as I began walking towards where Daryl went with Rick following me.

***Authors note?* Well that chapter was full of drama, what did you think? Was Daryl being an ass or no? Do you like how Merle's acting as a second big brother for Emily? Do you think Rick will swoop up Emily? Or will she try to get Daryl back? Lastly do you think Emily was too harsh on Lori? Technically every single thing Lori said was lies, but I'm honestly not sure if Em reacted to harsh or not! Anyways hope you enjoyed it!**


	9. Chapter 9

***Authors note* Okay here's another chapter! I just wanted to thank all my followers/reviewers/readers and the people who favourited my story! :)**

**BIG THANKS TO Cattra1992 - Thank you for your awesome review! I'm glad you're enjoying the story and I'm really glad you gave me your input! I really appreciate the kind words! You're awesome!:)**

**Chapter 9**

When Rick and I made it to where Daryl was Daryl wouldn't stop scowling at us. "Okay Rick so where do we start?" I asked trying to break some tension. "Follow me." Rick said calmly as he lead us over to where he hid her. I was walking behind Daryl when he turned around and stopped me. "You walk infront of me." He demanded. I gave him a questioning look. "We don't need anymore little girls gettin' lost, and we don't need anyone gettin' bit either." He spat harshly. I smiled inwardly knowing that he still cares about me a little whether he wants to or not. "Alright mate." I said as I got in front of him. "I ain't yer mate." He muttered. I decided just to ignore him. Once we got to where Rick hid Sophia he explained the directions he gave her. "I found her trail." I muttered. Daryl got down on one knee to examine it better. "Yeah that's hers, I'm gonna follow the trail and you two go look in the surrounding area for her. We meet back here in a hour." He told us. "Wow I'm surprised you're trusting me to be alone with him." I muttered. Daryl shot me a dirty look. "Ya ain't mine, why should I care?" He asked harshly. I just walked away and began searching the forrest with Rick. "Listen I may be out of line, but I don't think its right the way Daryls treating you. I mean you shouldn't be getting called a bitch or anything like that." Rick told me softly. "I know I agree, I'm willing to try and fix things with him because I understand why he would be mad if that were true. He just needs to come to his senses and realize its not true. I'm giving him two more chances to talk with me, if he decides I'm still a liar after those two chances then I'm done." I told Rick quietly. "That's a good idea." He said. "God damn it, how far could she have gone?" I asked. After a hour we met back up with Daryl only he wasn't alone. He found some girl around my age. She was actually pretty with long brown hair. She was wearing a plad shirt and jean shorts. I smiled politely at her. "Hi I'm Emily this is Rick." I told her. "I'm Kenzie." She said nicely as she smiled back at me. "So how'd redneck find you?" I asked her. I'm actually very interested in this story. "Hey!" Daryl practically yelled at me. "What? I've always called you redneck and you never seemed to mind." I said cooly. Daryl just glared at me and Kenzie sent me a questioning look. "Long story." I muttered. "Anyways how did he find you?" Rick asked. He must have been as curious as I was. Kenzie shrugged. "I was sitting by the water eating when he came outta the trees. Thought he was a damn walker, almost put my blade through his skull." She explained as she laughed a little. "Sounds like he made a great first impression." I muttered playfully. "You can say that again." She said as she playfully nudged me. I like this girl, finally a girl in camp I can actually talk to.

When we all got back to camp man period looked at Rick, Daryl and I fuming. "You lose one little girl then you bring back some other girl?" He asked harshly. I put my hands up in innocence. "Chill man period me and Rick are off the hook. This was all Dixon." I told him. Rick, Kenzie and Daryl all began laughing. "Man period?" They all asked in unision. "Yeah, he's always on his man period so I figured it suits him." I explained as I shrugged and walked over to Merle. "So my baby brother brought back that fine piece of ass, ya worried?" Merle asked me. "Nah, she seems nice enough." I told him. "Alright, well if he does something tell me and knock some sense into him." Merle told me. "Okay Merle." I said as I laughed. When I turned around I could see what looked like Kenzie flirting with Daryl and him flirting back. "Damn it.." I muttered. Merle looked over at them and frowned. "My brothers a fuckin' dumbass." He mumbled. I nodded and walked into the tour bus. I grabbed a bottle of whiskey and began drinking. Aaron, Luke and Jimmy all gave me questioning looks, but said nothing. A few drinks later Rick walked in. "Hey me and man period are taking Carl looking for Sophia. We should be back in a hour. " Rick told me with a smile on his face. "Okay, be safe." I told him. He nodded and walked out the door. A little while later I went over to Glenn with the whiskey bottle still in my hand. "You still wanna talk mate? It feels like its been forever." I asked him. Glenn smiled at me. "I'd love to." He said as we took a seat over by my tour bus. I couldn't help but smile. "Basically that day when me and Daryl came out of my bedroom in the tour bus we hadn't even kissed or anything, he just slept in the same room as me. That night at the CDC was the first night we actually had sex or anything. For some reason Lori thinks that me and Rick are together as you saw from her little bitch fit, well Daryl actually believes her! He won't even talk to me and now he's over there flirting with the new girl!" I explained. I'm clearly frustrated. Glenn put his arm around me. "He'll come around, I know he will." Glenn told me reassuringly. "I hope so, look at them." I muttered as I moved my head in the direction of Daryl and Kenzie. Glenn looked then looked back to me with a worried look on his face. I let out a huge sigh. Before we could say anymore some chick on a horse came riding up to our group. "Lori Grimes?" She asked. She sounded paniced. "I'm Lori!" Lori said. "I need you to come with me now your son Carls been shot! Rick sent me! I don't have much time, but if you back track a mile then turn down the first dirt road it'll lead you to our farm! The mailbox says Greene!" She explained as Lori got on the horse behind her then took off. "Okay so who's going?" I asked no one in perticular. "I think that me, T-Dog, Glenn, Carol, Andrea, and Jim should go." Dale told us. I nodded. "Alright Aaron, Jimmy, Merle, Luke, Kenzie and Daryl looks like you're stuck with me." I told them. "If you don't mind I'd like to stay too in case Sophia comes back." Carol said timidly. "Of course Carol, you can have my bed." I told her kindly. "Thank you." She said appreciativly. "We won't have enough room for everyone on the tour bus so I'll go with Dale and the rest, Em you keep your bed and Carol can have mine. You'll be sharing a room with Jimmy, but you get a bed to yourself at least." Luke said kindly. "Thank you guys." Carol said quietly. I nodded and pulled Luke into a hug. "Be safe mate." I told him. I went over to Glenn and hugged him, then Andrea, then Dale, then Jim and then T-Dog. "Be safe guys, we'll come by tomorrow after we set up a sign for Sophia." I told them. They all nodded as they piled into their vehicles.

Once half of our group had left I looked around and saw that everyone was just standing there. "I'm gonna get some rest.." Carol said sadly. "Okay goodnight" I told her. Once Carol went to bed Kenzie decided to open her mouth. "Its only like seven." She muttered. "She just lost her little girl, that's why we were all out in the woods." I explained. Kenzie's eyes got wide. "Oh my god I had no idea, I'm so sorry.." She began. I smiled reasurringly at her. "Its alright, you didn't know." I said calmly. "So what now?" She asked. "I'm getting drunk." I muttered as I held up my whiskey bottle and walked inside my tour bus. Merle, Aaron and Jimmy followed me leaving Kenzie and Daryl outside. After a few hours I went to bed completely shit face drunk. Today just wasn't my day, maybe tomorrow will be better. I drifted off into a dreamless sleep. When I woke up the tour bus was moving. I got out of bed and walked into the main part of the bus. "We going now?" I asked Merle. He nodded. "Where's Daryl and Kenzie?" I asked. "In the truck." He muttered. "Great." I mumbled as I pulled out a smoke and lit it. Once we got to the farm I saw Glenn. I ran out of the bus and wrapped my arms around him. "Hey! I missed you mate!" I exclaimed. "I missed you too!" He said happily. "I'm gonna go check on Carl." I told him as I headed towards the house. I saw the girl who was on the horse sitting out front. "Hey, I'm Emily. Nice to properly meet you. Mind if I go check on Carl?" I asked her as I gave her a sweet smile. Her eyes got wide. "I'm Maggie, you're from that awesome band Sinner, right?" She asked me excitedly. I laughed a little. "Yeah I am." I said nicely. "Oh my God you guys are awesome! C'mon I'll take you to him." She said happily as she lead me in. "Thanks." I told her. Once I got to Carls room I saw that Lori and Rick were sitting on opposite sides of Carl. "Hey, how is he?" I asked with concern filling my voice. "He'll be fine." Rick said sounding relieved. "Thank God!" I exclaimed. I left the room and went to find the others outside.

Once it was dinner time all of our group was gathered around a camp fire and Aaron handed me my guitar. I gave him a questioning look. "Play something." He insisted. "Nah, no one wants to hear it." I told him. At that moment everyone except Daryl, Lori and man period said "I'd love to!" in unision. I sighed. "Well I guess I may as I well." I said as I took a seat beside Glenn and began playing. "I fear I'm dying from complications. Complications due to things that I've left undone. That all my debts will be left unpaid. Feel like a cripple without a cane. I'm like a jack of all trades. Who's a master of none. Then there's my father. He's always looking on the bright side. Saying things like 'Son, life just ain't that hard.' He is the grand optimist I am the world's poor pessimist. You give him burdensome times and he will escape unscarred. I guess I take after my mother, I guess I take after my mother. But I used to be quite resilient. Gained no strength from counting the beads on a rosary. Now the wound has begun to turn. Another lesson that has gone unlearned. But this is not a cry for pity or for sympathy. I guess I take after my mother, I guess I take after my mother, I guess I take after my mother, I guess I take after my mother." I sang. Everyone was quiet until I finished the song. I noticed Daryl storming off into his tent. The first one to speak was Lori. "That was beautiful." She said quietly. I couldn't help but to smile at her. "Thank you." I said nicely. "Yes, it was. We haven't gotten to meet yet, I'm Hershel." The man named Hershel told me. "Thank you, its nice to meet you." I said politely. I hadn't even realized Hershel and his family were there. "This is my daughter Beth, her boyfriend Jimmy, and Patricia." He told me. "Its nice to meet you all." I said kindly. I noticed Kenzie getting up and leaving, but I didn't think anything of it. After dinner I went to the tour bus and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. Merle gave me a questioning look. I shrugged. "Peace offering to your brother." I explained. He just nodded. I walked out and got to Daryls tent. "Alright Dixon get your pants on 'cause I'm coming in." I said jokingly trying to lighten him up. When I opened the tent flap I couldn't believe what I saw. "What the fuck?" I yelled as I left the tent. He was fucking Kenzie. Are you kidding me? I heard Daryl mutter something along the lines of "Oh shit.". He came out of his tent and ran after me shirtless zipping up his pants. He ran infront of me and stopped me. "Fuck off you asshole!" I yelled at him. He looked at the bottle in my hand. "What's that for?" He asked. "It was a piece offering!" I yelled as I threw the bottle at him. It hit him pretty good. "Ow fuck!" He exclaimed. I walked over and picked the bottle up and began drinking it. "You're a real piece of work y'know. You accuse me of fucking around with Rick which I wasn't then when I'm trying to fix things you're in there fucking her! Fuck you!" I screamed at him. "I'm..I'm sorry." Daryl said quietly. "Well you can go fuck yourself! Better yet go back to your tent and fuck her!" I yelled at him. Merle and Aaron came up to us. "Hey what's the problem?" Aaron asked. Him and Merle looked worried. "Oh this fucking assholes just in there fucking Kenzie! That's the problem!" I yelled. Without hesitation Aaron walked over to Daryl and punched him in the face. "I ain't stopping him. You fucked up baby brother, I tried tellin' ya she wasn't lying and ya wouldn't listen. Its too bad it took her catching ya fuckin' some slut for ya to realize she was tellin' the truth." Merle spat at him as he walked away. Aaron was still whaling on Daryl. I just drank more and walked over to the camp fire and sat down by myself.

***Authors note* Well that was an intense chapter. The song Emily sang was The Grand Optimist by City And Colour. Its an amazing song!**


	10. Chapter 10

***Authors note* Here's another chapter for you guys! Thank you so much for reading! There's a Boondock Saints reference in this chapter because I saw the pefect oppritunity to put it in the story ;)**

**Cattra1992 - Thank you for your awesome review once again! & I can't tell you if Emily will go back to Daryl or go with someone else sorry! I appreciate the review though and glad you found last chapter as intense as I planned it to be!**

**Chapter 10**

After a while of sitting at the fire I heard someone approaching. If it's Daryl I'm gonna punch him right in the face. Oh its Lori, even better. "Hi.." She said timidly as she sat down beside me. "Hi." I muttered as I took another drink. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything I said. I realize how stupid and immature of me it was. I've been thinking about everything I said a lot and I feel awful about it. I know you and Rick don't have anything and I heard that you and Daryl aren't together either because of me. I'm really sorry if there's anyway I can make it up to you I will. If you want Rick I won't hold it against you either, he's a good man." Lori told me quietly. Lori's apologizing to me? Well I'll be damned. "I'm not gonna lie and say 'its okay', but I forgive you. Life's too short now to make enemies. As for Rick I haven't really thought about it, I mean now that Daryls fucking that new girl I suppose I could have Rick, but I don't know if I'm even ready for anyone else." I explained calmly. She nodded her head in understanding. "Well whatever you do I'll support you in anyway, I don't want you to hate me. I actually think we could be friends, I mean I really liked you before you told Rick about me and Shane. I still like you, don't get me wrong, I stopped for a while though." Lori explained to me. "I don't hate you, I liked you before all that too. I hope you know that I didn't tell Rick about Shane on purpose. I had no idea he was your husband until after I brought up that you and Shane were together." I told her nicely. "Its alright, it was a honest mistake." She said sweetly. I held out my hand for her to shake. "Friends?" I asked. Lori pulled me into a hug. "Friends don't handshake, they hug." She told me. I laughed and hugged her back. "Get some rest, Carls gonna need you when he wakes up." I told her kindly. She nodded, got up and walked into the house. I was once again left alone at the camp fire. "Why the hell did ya hug her?" I heard a familiar voice ask. "Get the fuck away from me. She came to apologize for what she did. She actually meant it. Believe it or not I like man period more than I like you right now." I told Daryl harshly. He didn't go, instead he sat down beside me. Jesus, I'm not drunk enough. I took another swig from the whiskey bottle that was now half empty. "Are you daft or just willfully deaf? I said fuck off." I told him. "Things ain't gonna get fixed if we don't ..talk." Daryl muttered. I rolled my eyes at him. "What is there to say? That when Lori made up some bullshit about me fucking Rick you believed her, then when I wanted to talk you blew me off every chance you got. Then like a day later I catch you fucking some girl who you haven't even known for twenty four hours. Is that what you wanna talk about? Go fuck yourself Dixon." I told him harshly. Daryl sighed. "I'll stay here all night." He told me. "Good, I was just leaving." I said as I got up and headed for my tour bus. Daryl grabbed my hand gently to try and stop me, but I just moved out of his grip and walked off to the bus. As soon as I got to the bus I went to bed. This day sucks, tomorrow I'm going out looking for Sophia.

When I woke up the sun was shining bright. I have the worst headache ever, but I'm just gonna have to suck it up because I'm finding that little girl today. I rolled out of bed, got dressed and walked over to the others outside. Everyone was there except Daryl. Kenzie couldn't look me in the eye and everyone else looked at me with pity. I don't understand why, I just caught Daryl fucking someone its not like my daughters missing. "So who wants to come with me to look for Sophia?" I asked. "Daryl already went out, he's still gone. Why don't you come help us get a walker out of the well instead?" Rick informed me. "Alright, lets get to it then." I muttered as I walked towards the well. I looked down the well and saw it. "Whoa! That's a big fucker!" I exclaimed. I began to laugh. "So how are we doing this? Bullet in the brain and be done with it?" T-Dog asked. "That's a horrible plan." I muttered. "No, its a good plan!" He protested. "Its a stupid plan, if that thing hasn't infected the water already putting a bullet in its head sure will." Andrea told him. I smiled at her, finally someone with some sense. "Then what do you ladies suggest we do?" Kenzie said rudely. Jesus I hate her, I thought she seemed nice, but nope she's just a dumb slut. Andrea looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Well I suggest using rope or some shit to lower someone down into the well and wrap the rope around the walker. That way we can pull it up with no blood or guts. Is that good enough for you?" I asked her equally as rudely. She just scoffed. I noticed Andrea smiling at me. Andrea seems nice, a little whiny when it comes to her gun, but nice. I should talk to her more. "Who's going down there?" Glenn asked. Everyone except Maggie and the band tured around and looked at him. "Oh." He muttered. My friend isn't gonna be used as walker bait. "No! Glenn isn't gonna be the one who always has to be used as walker bait, not this time!" I told everyone firmly. Maggie smiled at me and Glenn looked relieved. "Well then who do you suggest does it?" Kenzie asked in a snarky voice. "You." I said happily as I smiled at her. "Me? What? Why?" She asked. "Everyone has done something for this group and I honestly haven't seen you do anything, you gotta do something." I explained as I continued smiling at her. "She's got a point mate." Aaron said with a smile on his face as well. Kenzie looked at us defeated. "Fine, get your stupid fucking rope." She said. I smiled at Glenn who returned the smile.

Once we got the rope we lowered Kenzie into the well. "Okay just wrap it around the swimmer." Jim told her calmly. "Okay." She muttered. As we were lowering her into the well the tree we were using as a pulley snapped. "Shit." Shane muttered as we all struggled to pull her up. "Get me the fuck out of here!" She screamed. I couldn't help but smirk. When we finally got her up everyone looked defeated. "For christ sake, if ya want something done right you gotta do it yourself." I mumbled. "You're going down there?" Aaron asked. "Yep, go get Merle, he'll help." I told him and he did. After a few minutes of waiting he came back with Merle. "Yer fuckin' crazy." Merle muttered. "Well Kenzie couldn't do it right the first time so I gotta take over." I explained. "Fuckin' useless slut." He muttered. I couldn't help but to laugh. As I was lowered down I realized how stupid of me it was to do this, but whatever we need water. Once I got close enough I wrapped the rope around its body and asked them to pull me back up. Once I was up we all began to pull it up. "Its stuck!" Glenn yelled. "Everyone stop pulling, its just gonna rip it in half!" I warned them. "I'll go move it, just stop pulling guys." I told them. No one stopped pulling and before I could even move the body was ripped in half, its organs were spewing into the water. "Fuckin' told ya." I mumbled. "Wanna come on watch with me?" Andrea asked. I shrugged, might as well. "Sure." I said happily as we began to walk towards the five minutes into our watch we spotted a walker. "Walker!" I called out. "I got it!" Andrea said. "No, let the guys get it. Either don't shoot or run over there and stab it in the head. The noise will just attract more mate." I explained to her. "I bet I can nail it." She muttered. "No, somethings wrong. They would've killed it by now if it was a walker Andrea. I'm gonna go check it out." I told her. I got down from the RV and started running towards the figure. "Oh shit, Daryl?" I asked. He looks like he got fucked up. "That's the third time ya pointed that at me, you gonna pull the trigger or not?" Daryl muttered to Rick. Before I could even comprehend what happened Daryl he had been shot. "No!" Rick and I yelled. "I was just kidding." Daryl muttered before blacking out. Fuck he can't die. I ran closer to him and helped Rick drag him to Hershel. "What happened?" Hershel asked. "He had an accident of some type then got shot." Rick explained. "We don't have any room in my house, is there anywhere else we can take him to be worked on?" Hershel asked. Without even thinking I blurted out "He can take my bed on the tour bus." Rick looked at me surprised, but he didn't say anything. Hershel told us to take him there.

Once Hershel got back with the supplies I watched as he stiched him up. Once he was done him and Rick left, but I couldn't bring myself to leave. I sat on the edge of the bed and held Daryls hand in mine. I didn't even realize it, but I'd been sitting like that crying for hours. Finally Daryl woke up. I quickly let go of his hand and wiped my eyes. I still don't forgive him for what he did to me at all. "How long have ya been here?" Daryl asked quietly. "Since ya got here." I muttered. "When was that?" He asked. Jesus what's with the twenty questions? "Hours ago." I mumbled. Daryl smiled. "What the fuck happened to you anyways?" I asked. "Damn horse knocked me off and sent me flyin' down some cliff, I ended up with one of my bolts through my side. Then when I tried to climb up I got at least half way up then fell back down, then got attacked by walkers, made it back here only to get shot." He explained to me. "Oh shit." I muttered. Daryl didn't say anything. "I'm gonna get going." I said as I began to get up. Daryl grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes. "Please stay." He begged. "Nah, I think I'll go get Kenzie and tell her you're awake. She's been asking about you." I muttered. Everytime she'd try and come in my brother would stop her, but I knew she wanted to come check on him. Daryl looked hurt by my words. "Will ya ever let that go?" He asked quietly. "Let it go? Wow you've gotta be kidding me. I walk in on you fucking another woman and I'm supposed to let it go? Everytime we have a fight am I gonna walk in on you fucking her then just have to let it go?" I asked harshly. Daryl sighed. "Yer right, it was beyond wrong. It was horrible and I'm sorry. I don't deseve you, I never did." Daryl told me quietly. "You're right, you don't. Before you fucked her you did, but you fucked up everything we had by doing that." I said firmly as I got up and walked to the door. Before I left I turned around and said one more thing. "Even though you're an asshole I'm glad you're alive, don't fuckin' scare me like that again." I told him. After I said that I left the room and sat down in the main area of the tour bus.


	11. Chapter 11

***Authors note* Hello wonderful readers! I'm so sorry for the late update! I've been quite busy watching Lost and having Reedus movie marathons! I actually finished this chapter about a week ago, then forgot to publish it, then I realized I didn't like the second half of it so I ending up re writing it! So I'm sorry for the delay! Hope it was worth it! You guys are awesome! Shout out to fellow Reedusluts! You guys rock!**

**Chapter 11**

**Daryl POV**

A few minutes after Emily left I heard the door to the room open again. I looked up to see Kenzie, great. "I was so worried about you.." She mumbled as she took a seat on the bed beside me. I just gave her a nod, I really want her to get out of here. "How you feeling?" She asked. "Fine." I muttered. She smiled at me and placed her hand on mine. I jerked my hand away almost immediatly. "What's wrong?" She asked sounding hurt. "What we did was a mistake, I don't like ya that way. I never did. I was just tryin' to get back at Em 'cause I thought she was fuckin' Rick." I told her harshly. She looked so hurt. I feel like an asshole, but its the truth. She makes me feel nothing like how Emily makes me feel. "Why do you care about her? She made her choice!" Kenzie protested. "'Cause I love her!" I yelled. Kenzie looked at me with wide eyes, I was just as surprised as her that I said that. Dixons don't tell women they love them, hell I didn't know that Dixons were even capable of love. I've never been in love and I sure as hell know Merle hasn't either. After a minute of awkwardly staring at eachother Kenzie handed me some DVDs and Ems portable DVD player. "Emily told me I should give these to you to watch." Kenzie mumbled. Then she stormed off, slamming the door behind her as she did so. I looked down at the DVDs and saw they were season one and two of Lost. I chuckled to myself a little. Ems so damn obsessed with that show, might as well give it a try.

**Emily POV**

I saw Kenzie storming out of the RV, I wonder what that's about. Before I could even start to think about it Rick approached me. "May I?" He asked as he gestured to the empty space beside me. "Go for it." I told him as I forced a smile. He sat down next to me. "Carl should be up and walking around any day." He said sounding relieved. Hearing that news caused me to smile for real. "That's great Rick!" I said happily as I threw my arms around him. He hugged me back tightly then began talking again. "So what's happening with you and Daryl?" Rick asked. I laughed a little. "If he wants to be friends we'll be friends, but nothing more." I explained. "Well do you think we could give..us a shot?" Rick asked quietly. "Its a little soon for that, don't you think Ricky?" I asked him. Rick shrugged and looked out into the feild. "Like I said before none of us have long. Just think about it." Rick said softly. "Fuck it, you're right. It's the apocalypse I don't think being classified as a slut matters anymore. Wanna come and look for Sophia with me?" I asked him sweetly. Rick smiled at me before answering. "I'd love to."We both got up and began walking into the forest.

"So tell me more about yourself." I said happily. "What would you like to know?" Rick asked before smiling at me. I shrugged. "Surprise me!" I told him. "Alright, well I'm actually from Kentucky. My favourite movie was Terminator. My favourite band was The Beatles and I'm an only child. Tell me about yourself." He said happily. "Alright, well my favourite bands are Motley Crue, Motorhead, The Doors, Led Zepplin, Billy Talent and The Beatles. My favourite movie was also The Boondock Saints. I'm obviously not an only child, but Aaron's my only sibling. Oh, and I'll let you in on a huge secret, I'm actually from Australia." I said jokingly as I winked at him. "Really? Your accent really didn't give that away at all." Rick teased. We were both laughing when we heard a noise in the bushes. It wasn't a walker, maybe Sophia. "Sophia?" I called. "Come on out." Rick said calmly. All of a sudden a rottweiler puppy came sprinting out of the bushes at us. "Awe its a puppy!" I said happily as I began petting it. "It's cute." Rick said quietly. "Yes you are cute, you're just a little asskicker, aren't you? Yes you are!" I said to the puppy in a soothing voice**. **Rick watched me with the puppy as he smiled. "Where's your owner? Do you have one?" I asked sweetly to the dog. "No? Well you're coming back to camp with me. Yes you are! Carls gonna love you." I told the puppy happily. Rick smiled thoughtfuly at me. "What are you gonna name him?" Rick asked. "Him?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow at Rick. "Well you know its kinda..obvious." Rick said awkwardly. "Oh..yeah I guess that's true." I said just as awkwardly. After a moment of thinking I decided on a name. "I think I'm gonna name you Sawyer. Yeah, that's a good name." I told the dog happily as I petted him. "Sawyer? Like Tom Sawyer?" Rick asked. I couldn't help but to laugh. "No, like James Sawyer from the show Lost. I love that show and Sawyer is my favourite character." I explained happily. "Well lets get him back to camp." Rick said calmly as he took my hand. "C'mon Sawyer, lets get to camp!" I told him as Rick and I walked back to camp. Sawyer followed almost immedietly.

When Rick and I got back to camp with Sawyer Lori saw that we were holding hands and she smiled at me. I smiled back at her and looked towards the tour bus. I saw Daryl sitting out front of it scowling at us. I just ignored him and turned back to Rick who was still holding onto my hand. He gave me a small smile before releasing my hand. "I gotta go talk to Shane for a minute , I'll be right back." He told me calmly. "Okay, I'm gonna go sit with Carl or go find Lori." I said quickly. Rick gave me a questioning look, but just nodded. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before running over to Lori with Sawyer right behind me. She smiled sweetly at me when she saw me coming. She's actually quite likeable when her bitch fits aren't directed towards me. "So?" She asked me teasingly. "So what?" I asked jokingly. "You and Rick, huh?" She asked playfully as she gently nudged me. "I guess so, I decided to give him a chance." I explained to her happily. "That's great! I don't think Daryl likes it too much. He's been in cahoots ever since you two went off to look for Sophia." She said with all humour leaving her voice. I let out a sigh before sitting down beside her. "He made his choice." I mumbled. "I completely agree, I think he understands that. He just can't forgive himself or stand to see you with anyone else." Lori explained as she shrugged. "Well what kinda stuff has he been saying?" I asked curiously. "Well when he first saw you two going out he started cutting firewood like a mad man. No one wanted to stop him 'cause it was clear he would either be cutting wood or skulls. He snapped on Shane and he called himself useless about fifty times." Lori told me in a hushed voice. "Oh my God.." I muttered. Lori nodded in agreement. "I know and when I told him to come have some water all he said was that he didn't deserve it. I'm worried about him." Lori told me quietly. "I am too, I mean just because he's a bit of a jackass doesn't mean I want him getting killed." I told her just as quietly. "I think you should go talk to him, I mean you don't have to be with him, but I think he needs you." Lori said in barely above a whisper. "I'll go do that." I told her as I got up and called for Sawyer to follow me. Before I could get anywhere near Daryl Rick came walking towards me. "We need to go on a run, are you in?" He asked me calmly. I smiled at him before answering. "Of course, who's coming?" I asked. "Glenn, Maggie and..Daryl." He said Daryls name like he didn't want me anywhere near him. I smiled reasuringly at him. "Alright well I'll go find them and get a game plan going. I'll come say goodbye to you when we're ready." I told him quietly before kissing his cheek and walking off with Sawyer right behind me.

When I got where the others were they were already talking. Glenn and Maggie looked over to me and smiled while Daryl just scowled. "So what's the plan?" I asked. "Maggie told us about a town that's a few miles away with a Walmart and a few other useful stores. It seems worth checking out. We should be there by night then we can set up camp. We'll probably be back buy mid day tomorrow." Glenn explained. Alright, well I'm gonna go grab some more weapons then we can head out." I told everyone before leaving to grab my stuff. When I looked back Sawyer was over with Daryl and he was actually petting him. I couldn't help but to smile. After I packed some food, water, weapons, an extra shirt and sweater as well as my leather jacket I decided I was ready. I grabbed my Kiss CD as well, since I had two of them I figured if I lost one it wouldn't be a big deal. I went outside to find Aaron and everyone else. When I found them I threw my arms around Aaron. "I'll miss you, we should be back by mid day tomorrow. Love you." I told him. "Love you too baby sister." He said quietly before letting me go. I gave Merle a hug. "Be safe." He muttered. I chuckled a little. "I will be, look out for everyone." I told him. After that I gave Jimmy and Luke a hug as well then headed off to find Rick. I ran into Lori on the way and she threw her arms around me. "Be safe." She said in a motherly voice. I smiled at her. "I will be, you guys stay safe too." I told her sweetly. I walked over to Rick and he pulled me into a hug. "Be safe, I'll miss you." He said worriedly before placing a kiss on the top of my head. Once we broke the embrace I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Take good care of Sawyer for me, I'll miss you too." I told him before walking over to Daryl and Sawyer. "Sawyer, here boy!" I called to him. Sawyer came running and me and I began petting him soothingly. "Alright buddy, I'm gonna be gone for a couple days. Ricks gonna take good care of you, okay? If you get to see Carl be real nice to him, he's a good kid. Him and Sophia are gonna like you." I said sweetly before leaving the dog to go speak with Maggie and Glenn. "What car are we taking?" I asked. Glenn looked at me nervously. "Well..we're only allowed to take the truck and there's only two seats so Daryls taking his bike and.." He began to explain awkwardly. "Gotcha." I said as I walked over to Daryl. "So I hear I'm riding with you." I muttered. "Yep." He said quietly. "Alright, well give me your crossbow and lets get on with it mate." I told him. He gave me a questioning look. "The hell makes ya think yer gettin' my crossbow?" He practically yelled. Jeez, apparently he loves his crossbow. I rolled my eyes. "Well if I'm riding on the back of your bike it's gonna be hitting me in the face the entire time and that sounds rather unpleasent to me. Don't worry I'll give you your precious crossbow back after we get there." I explained sarcastically. He sighed and handed me his crossbow before he got on his motorcycle. I put my leather jacket on, then his crossbow. I walked over to the truck Glenn and Maggie were taking and threw my bag in the back before heading over to Daryls bike. I got on the back of it and put my hands on Daryls sides. Daryl let out a sigh before grabbing my legs and pulling me down closer. "Yer gonna have to get closer than that unless ya wanna fall off." He muttered. I wrapped my arms around him tighter and moved as close as I could to him. The way I was sitting made my jean short shorts ride up higher than I would have liked, but there isn't much I can do about it. He started it up and began driving. It was a long drive and I seemed to get closer and closer to him if that was even possible. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little turned on by this, but I can't be thinking like that. I'm with Rick.

**Daryl POV**

All I could think about is how badly I want Emily back and this motorcycle ride ain't helpin' one bit. She's pressed so close against me and holding me so tightly. Not to mention the way her shorts are riding up. I really need to stop thinking about this. I'm gonna crash the damn bike if I keep thinkin' that way. We've only been driving for thirty minutes and I can already hardly contain myself. This is gonna be a long three hours. I just wish I could take back everything with Kenzie. I mean I feel absolutely nothing for her and it wasn't even enjoyable. I fucked things up with the woman I love for some one time thing. I'm such an idiot. For once I shoulda listened to Merle. He tried tellin' me she was tellin' the truth, but I was too damn stubborn. If I listened she'd be mine right now, not Ricks. I need her more than I've ever needed anyone and I fucked it all up.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

After a few hours we were finally at a good place to camp. When the bike came to a stop behind the truck I hopped off and went over to scope out the area. There was one walker so I took care of it quickly with my hunting knife. "Perfect." I mumbled as I began cutting into it. "Um..what are you doing?" Maggie asked quietly. "Well we don't have very much shelter so we gotta cover up our scent." I explained to her. "Oh, that makes sense." She said. I used an old rag I found to rub the blood and guts over the outside of the truck. Once that was done Glenn and Maggie set up their tent and I began walking around the area more. I heard a twig snap behind me so I spun around, knife in hand ready to kill, but it was just Daryl. "You scared the shit outta me." I muttered. Daryl shrugged. "Sorry." He said quietly. "Its fine." I said politely. "Look, we need to..talk." Daryl said slowly. "Why?" I asked casually. I'm trying to play it off like there's nothing to talk about. Daryl let out a sigh. "'Cause we ain't ever gonna be okay if we don't." He said quietly. "There's nothing to talk about. I forgive you for being a jack ass, but we aren't gonna be together anymore. You basically ripped my heart out and pissed on it. You don't come back from things like that easily." I said quietly. Daryl took a step forward and opened his mouth to say something, but Glenn appeard and interuptted. I couldn't have been more thankful. "Would you mind playing something for us?" He asked as he held up my guitar. I smiled brightly at him. "You brought it?" I asked happily. "Sure did, I know you better than you know yourself." He said proudly. I walked over and took my gutiar from him. "Alright, I suppose we could all use a little music." I said as I walked over to where Maggie was sitting. Glenn and Daryl began to start a fire while I started playing. "My sister got lucky, married a yuppie. Took him for all he was worth. Now she's a swinger dating a singer. I can't decide which is worse. But not me baby, I've got you to save me. Oh yer so bad, best thing I ever had. In a world gone mad, yer so bad. My sister's ex-husband can't get no lovin'. Walks around dog-faced and hurt. Now he's got nothin', head in the oven. I can't decide which is worse. But not me baby, I've got you to save me. Oh yer so bad, best thing I ever had. In a world gone mad, yer so bad. But not me baby, I've got you to save me. Oh yer so bad, best thing I ever had. In a world gone mad, yer so bad. Oh yer so bad, best thing I ever had. In a world gone mad, yer so bad." I sang.

The song reminded me a lot of Daryl and it made everything between us even more painful. I felt guilty because I knew that song should remind me of Rick, or even just nobody at all, but instead here I am thinking about Daryl. Glenn and Maggie smiled at me and Daryl even seemed slightly happy. "That was amazing." Maggie said happily. "Thank you." I said politely as I gave her a small smile. "I think I'm gonna get some sleep." She said quickly as she got up and walked to the tent. "Uh, yeah. Me too." Glenn added. I gently grabbed his arm and stopped him. "I knew something was up with you two, atta boy Glenn. Tell me everything later." I said happily. He blushed and nodded before heading into the tent. I put my guitar inside the truck and hopped in the back to take watch. "Get some sleep." Daryl muttered from behind me. "Nah, I'll sleep later." I said. Daryl sighed and took a seat beside me. After a very long silence he finally spoke. "That was really good." He said quietly. "What was?" I asked. "Yer singin' and playin' gutiar." He told me. "Thanks." I said barely above a whisper. "I'm such a fuckin' moron." I heard Daryl mutter, it was barely audible and I knew he hadn't meant to say it out loud. "What?" I asked quietly. "Was nothin'." He said. "No it wasn't nothing, tell me." I said nicely. "I was just thinkin' 'bout us and how much I wish I didn't fuck things up. If I had've just not been so damn set on gettin' my vengance on you I wouldn't have lost ya. I fucked everything up for someone that I don't even give a shit about." He muttered. He kept his head down the whole time he spoke. "Daryl, I'm not gonna lie and say you didn't fuck up, but everything happens for a reason. Maybe it was for the best." I said softly. "Like hell it was. Losin' the woman I love ain't for the best." Daryl muttered. He turned to me with the same expression I had. We were both shocked he said that. "Shit." He muttered. "What did you just say?" I asked cautiously. "Um..That it wasn't for the best." He stuttered. "What else?" I asked. Daryl let out a sigh. "That I love ya." He muttered. "Daryl- oh shit herd!" I said quickly. "Over there abut fifty, maybe more." I said quickly. "Shit." He muttered. I ran to Glenn and Maggies tent, but didn't open it. Lord knows what they're doing. "Guys, herd!" I said quickly. "Fuck!" Glenn said as they both ran out. "What are we gonna do? There's no way we can get away from them without leading them right back to the farm." Maggie said with worry in her voice. That's when an idea hit me.

I ran to the truck and went through my bag. I grabbed the Kiss CD and my bag before ran back to everyone. "That's yer plan?" Daryl asked as he pointed to my CD. I rolled my eyes. "I'm gonna hotwire that car over there, blast this CD and drive off in the opposite direction. You guys head back while I distract them and I'll make my way back by tomorrow." I explained. "No." Glenn said with worry filling his voice. "I'm comin' with ya." Daryl said firmly. "Like hell ya are. We won't be able to jump outta the car and get away quick enough. You go, we don't have time to vote. Either we sit here and we all die or you guys go and get back safe. I'm sure I will too don't worry." I said sharply. Glenn ran over to me with tears in his eyes and gave me a hug. "Thank you." He whispered. "No problem mate." I told him. "Yes thank you." Maggie said before hugging me. Finally Daryl came over to me. "Yer fuckin' crazy, but I love ya." He said before pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back and grabbed a huge rock to take to the car with me so that I could place it on the gas pedal when I jump out. I ran over and hotwired the car then put in my Kiss CD. I turned the song to Detroit Rock City. "Alright, come get me ya ugly fuckers!" I yelled before singing along to the song for extra noise. "I feel uptight on a Saturday night. Nine o' clock, the radio's the only light. I hear my song and it pulls me through. Comes on strong, tells me what I got to do. I got to get up . Everybody's gonna move their feet. Get down. Everybody's gonna leave their seat. You gotta lose your mind in Detroit Rock City. Get up. Everybody's gonna move their feet. Get down. Everybody's gonna leave their seat. Getting late. I just can't wait. Ten o'clock and I know I gotta hit the road. First I drink, then I smoke. Start up the car, and I try to make the midnight show. Get up. Everybody's gonna move their feet. Get down. Everybody's gonna leave their seat. Movin' fast, doin' 95. Hit top speed but I'm still movin' much too slow. I feel so good, I'm so alive. I hear my song playin' on the radio. It goes. Get up. Everybody's gonna move their feet. Get down. Everybody's gonna leave their seat. You gotta lose your mind in Detroit Rock City. Twelve o'clock, I gotta rock. There's a truck ahead, lights starin' at my eyes. Oh my God, no time to turn. I got to laugh 'cause I know I'm gonna die. Why? Get up. Everybody's gonna move their feet. Get down. Get up. Everybody's gonna move their feet. Get down." By the time the song was over I was far enough to ditch the car. I made sure I had everything I needed before placing the rock on the gas pedal and jumping out. It would've gone perfectly if I didn't accidently stab myself in my side when I hit the ground. "Fuck." I mumbled quietly to myself as I crept into a seemingly abandoned buillding. I heard the car crash off in the distance knowing the distration would keep the walkers busy long enough. I need to get something to stop all this blood. I'm losing a lot of it, the bloods soaking through my shirt. Fuck.

**Daryl POV**

I can't believe I let her do this. I know she can handle herself, but there had to be at least fifty of 'em. What if she runs into more on the way? Or God forbid men like the last ones we ran into? I can't go back for her now, I could end up gettin' both of us killed. I'm so damn worried about her. I know she's smart and she can handle herself, but there was about a hundred of them and she coulda ran into another herd comin' the opposite way too. Shit, what's her brother gonna say? Or Merle? They're both gonna kick my ass for lettin' her go, Luke and Jimmy will too. I drove up beside the truck and yelled to them through the open window. "We need to hurry, drive faster!" I yelled impatiently. Glenn nodded and sped up. He understood what I was feeling more or less. She was his best friend. He needed her almost as much as I did. A few hours past before we came back to the farm. Rick and Shane came running out with guns in their hands and a paniced look on their face. Merle was the only other one out there and he smirked at me. That smirk faded when he realized Emily wasn't with us. "Where the fuck is she little brother?" Merle yelled. "A herd came and she came up with a plan to distract them. Said somethin' 'bout luring them away from us so we could head back to the farm undetected. She said she'd be back tomorrow." I explained, trying to hide the shame in my voice. I noticed Ricks face drop. Shane seemed indifferent, but that's just Shane. Merle looked like he was gonna be sick. "You fuckin' moron! Why would you let her go alone?" Merle yelled. I put my head down and looked at the ground. If he wants to yell he can yell, if he wants to beat the shit outta me I ain't stoppin' him. I deserve this. I let her down. Rick inhaled deeply before speaking. "Merle, look I know you're angry at him, but that won't help things. As much as I hate saying this, it was her choice to make. What she did was very brave and she's a very determined woman. I don't think there's anything any of us could have done to get through to her. That being said we'll head towards where she went at first light. Every one get some sleep." Rick said quietly. I can tell he's just as shaken up as Merle and I are. Merle still looked pissed, but he nodded and walked into our tent. Ems dog Sawyer came running up to me and I took a seat by the empty fire pit. I just sat there for what felt like hours petting Sawyer. I couldn't get what she told me out of my mind. That I tore her heart out and pissed on it? Did I really hurt her that bad? I think I fucked up my only shot at being loved.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It's been about two hours since I put my brilliant plan into action. I never really thought through what I'd do when I hopped out of the car. Stabbing myself was certainly one of the things I least expected. I managed to pull the blade out and bind my wound, but I'm still losing a shit ton of blood. I'm feeling really fucking light headed, but I refuse to give up. There's walkers all over the streets, I'm lucky I ran inside this building when I did. It seems to be an old bar, I was lucky to find a bottle of whiskey which I used to clean out my wound the best I could. I don't know how much longer I can hold up in here. Sooner or later the walkers are gonna catch my scent, then it's game over. If even one of them realizes I'm in here the others will follow its lead. Either way it looks like this is the end. I'm still losing too much blood, unless I get it stiched up or something I'll be lucky if I make it till the morning. I should look around to see if there's any useful supplies.

**Daryl POV**

"Daryl." I heard Rick saying quietly. "Yeah?" I asked. "I was thinking, maybe we should go back and try to look for her in the closest town to where you were. I wanted to wait until Shane and Merle settled down to tell you." Rick suggested. I stood up and grabbed my crossbow. "Lets get to it." I said firmly. Rick nodded. "I'll go get Glenn." He stated as he began walking over to where Glenn was. Once he got Glenn we all got in the car and began driving. Rick was driving while Glenn was riding shotgun giving him the instructions on where to go. I just sat in the back seat thinking about Emily. Do I really love her? I mean wanting to spend the rest of your life with someone is love, isn't it? I've never been in love. I didn't even think I was capable of it. I know I completely blew every chance I had with her by fucking Kenzie, but I can't stop wondering about what we could have been. After several hours of thoughts like that we were finally in the closest town. It was infested with walkers and there was a Kiss CD blaring from a crashed car. "Shit." I muttered as I quickly got out of the car. "How do we know she's even here?" Rick asked nervously as him and Glenn got out of the cars as well. "See that car? That was her distraction. She said she was gonna jump out of it and let it keep drivin'." I explained to him. "Well that was a good plan." Rick said quietly. "Yeah, but somethin' went wrong. She woulda been on her way back by now if it hadn't." I told him. "Well we need to look around for her. I see a bar, we should start there." Rick told us. Glenn and I just nodded and headed towards the bar quietly so we don't draw the walkers attention.

**Emily POV**

Shit somethings trying to get in. It looks like it's game over. It's been about six hours or so since my plan went into action. It's almost morning and I'm definitely feeling the blood loss. Whenever whatevers outside gets in I might not even be strong enough to fight it off. Shit the doors opening. I ran behind the counter as quickly as I could. Man that did not help the light headed situation at all. "She's in here somewhere." I heard a familiar voice say. "Daryl?" I asked hopefully. "Em?" He asked. I heard his footsteps coming closer and closer. Finally he reached me. "Em, oh my god. What happened to you?" He asked with panic filling his voice and he crouched down beside me. "Turns out my plan wasn't as good as I thought. Fuckin' stabbed myself hopping out of the car." I muttered. "Well lets get ya up so we can take you back to Hershel." He said as he picked me up bridal style. I wrapped my arm around his neck and held my wound with the other one. "Emily are you okay?" Rick asked sounding worried. I nodded yes and smiled weakly. Daryl let out a sigh of frustration. "No she ain't, she's losin' a lot of blood. We gotta get her back to the farm." He stated. Rick nodded and began to head for the door when two men came in the bar. One was a fat shady looking man and the other was a skinny man who looked equally as shady. "Its hell out there, what happened to the chick?" The skinny guy asked as he pointed at me. Daryls grip on me tightened. "None of yer damn buisness." He growled. "Hey now, take it easy friend. We're just trying to survive. Are those your cars? They look pretty empty. You must have a pretty sweet set up." The skinny man said casually. "We did. If you look around outside our set up ain't so sweet now." I lied. The man smiled at me. "Is that so? Well why is there a crashed car then?" The man asked slyly. I laughed."About six hours ago some dumbass drove their car in here with music blaring, maybe as a distraction, maybe as an attack. We don't know. Anyways the dude led a whole herd here. Needless to say when he hopped outta his car there was a couple walkers waiting for him. He's either a skeleton or one of them now." I lied smoothly. The fat man raised an eyebrow. "So how'd ya get that?" He asked pointing to my wound. I laughed again. "This dumbass here.." I said as I pointed to Glenn. "..freaked out and thought I was a walker when I came inside the building we were hiding out in." I lied as I chuckled a litte. "Yeah, he's a nervous wreck that one." Daryl lied. "Now if you guys don't mind we'll be on our way." I said casually. They laughed. "Actually I don't think you four are goin' anywhere." The fat one said as he reached for his gun. Before I knew it Rick had his gun out and was shooting both of them. "Lets go!" He yelled. After that I blacked out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

When I woke up I was in my bed back in the tour bus. I looked around to see Aaron, Daryl, Merle and Rick sitting with me. "You guys look like shit." I muttered playfully. "Not as bad as you baby sister." Aaron teased. I shrugged. "Yeah, but I stabbed myself while jumping out of a moving vehicle. What's your excuse?" I asked jokingly. "Okay you win, I'm gonna go get you some water." Aaron said happily as he got up. "I'll go get ya some food, glad yer okay blondie." Merle said as he got up. I smiled at him. "Thanks guys." i said sweetly as they left the room. Now there was only Rick and Daryl with me. There was a lot of tension in the room. I was thankful when Lori came in. "Um do you guys mind leaving for a minute? I need to ask her something ..personal." Lori said sounding embarassed. The men shrugged and left the room. Once they were gone Lori sat down on the chair beside my bed. "First off, I'm glad you're safe. Nobody here except Rick, Shane and Merle knew what you did until the morning when you came back. Um I was wondering if you had any extra tampons?" Lori asked. I laughed. "Yeah I got some in the bathroom..oh my god." I told her as my laughter died down at the sudden realization that my period was very late. I could feel my eyes getting wide. "What's wrong?" Lori asked with worry in her voice. "Can you get Daryl in here, please? It's important." I told her frantically. She nodded and left the room. Moments later Daryl came in looking worried. "Ya wanted me?" He asked nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. I sighed then nodded yes. "Come sit." I said as I gestured to the empty space beside me on the bed. Daryl nodded and sat down. "So what's this all about?" He asked after a long silence. "Daryl..I'm..I'm late.." I mumbled quietly as I put my head down. "What does that mean? Late for what?" He asked sounding confused. I let out a sigh. "You know..my period. I think I'm pregnant." I muttered. I could feel the tears begin to come. I looked up at Daryl and his expression was pure shock. "Is it..mine?" He asked. I shot him what I hoped to be a mean looking glare. Of course it was his. I haven't had sex with anyone besides him since before the world went to shit. What kind of girl does he think I am? "Of course its yours!" I yelled. A look of relief came to his face. "Okay well..what do we do?" He asked nervously. "I need a pregnancy test. There's no use in telling everyone if we don't know for sure. I'll ask Glenn." I told him quietly. He nodded.

I glanced down at his hands and noticed they were all bloody. Strange. "Hey, what happened to your hands?" I asked curiously. He let out a sigh of frustration. "The guys from the bar were with a huge group, they were firing at us. One of them jumped off a roof and got his leg fucked, his group left him for dead. Rick decided to save him and we're keeping him locked up where the horses are. We were gonna use the barn, but Hershel insisted on not goin' near it. I had to uh..get information outta him. He said he remembered you from Atlanta.." He explained to me. What? He rememberd me? I sat right up. "Take me to see him." I demanded. "What? Why?" He asked angrily. "Because if he's one of the men that got away I wanna be the one to put a bullet in his head." I said harshly. Daryl shrugged. "Fair enough." He said as he got up and helped me walk to the stables. When I opened the door there was a teenage boy laying on the floor bloody and beat. "Oh my God..I remember him." I said quietly. "What?" Daryl growled angrily as he ran at the boy and began punching him. "Daryl stop!" I told him. "What?" He asked as he turned around with a confused look on his face. "His name's Randy or Randall, one of those two. I never would have made it out if it wasn't for him. He made me promise not to tell anyone incase word got back to his group, but he saved me. After the boss left me he knew what the boss was gonna do to me. He said he had to see it happen a few times. The boss told him to tie up my hands, but he tied them up loose and stuck a knife down the back of my pants. I figured since I owe him my life the least I could do was keep that to myself. Daryl, he's not like them." I explained. Daryls face seemed to soften slightly, but not by much. I walked past Daryl and sat down beside the boy. "Hey, its Randall, right?" I asked sweetly. He looked up at me and smiled. Its like he knew that I knew the truth about him. "Yeah, I never got your name." He said quietly. "Emily. I'm gonna get you outta here, okay mate? Its the least I can do, let me go talk to Rick." I said kindly as I patted him on the shoulder and walked out of the stables.

When I walked over to Rick, he was with Shane and Dale talking about Randall. "We can't just kill him." I heard Dale say. "Yeah, and why not?" Shane asked harshly. "Because he saved my life." I said from behind him and Rick. They both turned to me in disbelief. "What?" Shane asked angrily. "Back in Atlanta he was with the group. You didn't think I just snuck a knife in, did you? When he was sent to tie my hands he tied them loose and hid a knife in the back of my shorts. He isn't like them." I explained. Dale smiled at me. "See? We can't just kill him." Dale stated. Shane sighed. "He could have changed." Shane said. "Shane shut the fuck up." I muttered as I walked back to the stables. When I got to the stables I heard Daryl thanking Randall for what he did for me. I smiled. "Daryl get me the key for his cuffs. Now." I said sternly. "Does Rick or Shane know?" He asked quietly. "To hell with Shane, and if Rick's just gonna be his bitch to hell with him too. Randall saved me, so now its my turn to return the favour." I told him. Daryl shrugged and handed me the key. I took it and unlocked Randall. "You poor kid, okay Daryls gonna help get ya to my tour bus." I told him. Randall nodded in agreement. Me and Daryl began helping him to my tour bus. We got about half way before Shane came running at us. "What is he doing out?" He yelled as he began to reach for Randall. I pulled out my handgun and aimed it at Shanes face. "I don't care if every walker in the universe hears it." I warned him. Shane sighed and began to walk away. "This isn't over." He called over his shoulder.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The next day Glenn told me he was going out on a pharmacy run so I figured I may as well ask him. "Um..Glenn?" I asked nervously. "Yeah? What's wrong? Do you need aything?" He asked quietly. I looked around to make sure no one was in earshot. "I um..I need a pregnancy test ." I muttered. His eyes widened but he just shook his head yes. Before he left he whispered "Daryl." It wasn't a question, he knew that it was Daryls. I just nodded my head yes and he left to go on the pharmacy run with Maggie. I knew Glenn wouldn't tell anyone, even if Maggie did happen to see what he was grabbing she wouldn't say anything either. She hasn't stopped thanking me for 'saving her life' since I got back to the farm. As I started walking towards the tour bus to check on Randall Rick stopped me. "We need to talk." He said sternly. I figured it was just about Randall so I decided to play it cool, Rick will understand. "About what?" I said politely as I gave him a small smile. "I heard you and Daryl talking in the RV yesterday." He said with hurt in his voice. Shit. "About what?" I asked nervously. "You might be pregnant." He stated. "Yes Rick, I _might_ be. I didn't want to tell anyone except Daryl and Glenn until I knew for sure." I explained politely. Rick sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well it's obviously Daryls, so what would happen with us if you are pregnant?" He asked nervously. "I..um..I haven't thought about that yet to be honest. Lets just wait until I know if I am or not before we start thinking about that, okay?" I told him calmly. He nodded and began to walk away. He stopped and turned around to face me. "What the hell was that with Randall yesterday? I forgot to ask, but what makes you think you have the right to just do that?" Rick asked angrily. "What makes you think you have the right to play God? This kid saved my life, he's a good person." I told him angrily. "He could've changed, you saw those men!" He yelled. I noticed Daryl and Merle appear beside me. "Watch yer tone Officer Friendly." Merle said warningly with a smirk on his face. "Yes I did, but when I was their hostage you know what I saw? A teenager who was just as scared of those men as we are!" I yelled. Rick just sighed and walked away. "Fuckin' pigs." Merle muttered as he walked away. I just chuckled and went to check on Randall.

After a rather uneventful day Glenn and Maggie got back. Glenn handed me my pregnancy test when he was sure no one was looking. "Thanks Glenn." I muttered quietly as I slipped away into the bathroom of my tour bus. I did my buisness, but before I could check what the test said I heard Shane screaming. Randall was still in my bed with Sawyer, so it couldn't have been about him. Maybe walkers? Shit. I put the test down on the counter, grabbed my shotgun and ran outside. Everyone was gathered around the barn except Rick, Hershel and Beths boyfriend Jimmy. Shane was trying to break the lock off. "Shane what are you doing?" I asked. Shane glared at me, then answered. "This barns filled with walkers! Are you with me?" He asked. Walkers? What the fuck? I looked over to Daryl, who nodded yes. "Yeah, I'm with you." I said calmly. When Shane finally broke the lock walkers started running out. There was about twenty of them. Me, Daryl and Shane were the first ones to start shooting. T-Dog and Andrea joined in not long after, lastly followed by Jim and Glenn. I mouthed 'I'm sorry' to Maggie and she just nodded her head. Rick, Hershel and Beths boyfriend came running out of the woods with what looked like a walker basically on a leash. "What's going on here?" Rick yelled. No one answered. We all just kept firing. Hershel was in shock and since Rick was holding the walker he couldn't do anything. After they were all dead everyone lowered their weapons. "What the hell was that?" Rick screamed as he walked up to Shane. Before Shane got a chance to answer we heard shuffling coming from the barn. Everyone raised their weapons, but we all lowered them once we saw who it was. It was Sophia. I could feel my heart breaking. Carol began to run to her daughter, but Jim grabbed her. I could feel the warm tears rolling down my cheeks, I knew I was crying. I felt a comforting hand on my lower back. I looked beside me to see Daryl. He gently wiped my tears and began rubbing my back with his other hand. "Sh..it's okay." He said softly. I nodded, but continued to cry. Before I knew what was happening Rick had shot Sophia, well what used to be Sophia, in the face. I suddenly remembered my pregnancy test and began to run to the tour bus. I heard someone following me, but from the sounds of the footsteps I knew it was only Daryl.

When I reached the tour bus I waited for Daryl before checking the test. When Daryl came in he gave me a questioning look. I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the bathroom. I held up the test so we both could see it. There it was, that stupid fucking pink plus sign. "Oh my God.." I muttered. Daryl looked scared shitless. "So um..are ya gonna keep it?" He asked nervously. I rolled my eyes. "Well I can't go to the abortion clinic, can I?" I asked sarcastically. He smirked at me. "Ya know.. I think you should give me another shot." He said quietly. I nodded my head yes. "I'll go tell Rick." I said quietly. As I was about to leave Daryl gently grabbed my shoulder to stop me. "Why?" He asked. "Because it's what's best for the baby..and..I love you too." I said quietly. Daryl smiled at me and let go of my shoulder. I walked over to where Rick was. "Can I talk to you?" I asked. "Sure.." Rick said nervously. I think he knew what was coming. "Rick..I'm pregnant. We can't keep doing this I'm sorry. I need to do what's best for my baby. I hope you understand." I said softly. Rick nodded. "It's okay, I understand. I knew you loved him, you might not have, but I did. Every time you'd look at him it was in your face. Even when you had yourself convinced you hated him, I could see that you love him." Rick said softly as he smiled at me. I smiled back at him. "I guess so." I muttered. "If there's anything you need, let me know." He said kindly as he patted my shoulder and walked away. Well that went a lot better than planned.

When I returned to the tour bus I walked over to Daryl and kissed him. This took him by surprise, but he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back. He smiled at me then whispered "I'm sorry for everything." I shook my head and smiled at him. "That's over now, you're all mine and I'm all yours." I told him softly. He smiled and kissed me again. I heard someone come in, but didn't care. All I wanted was Daryl. Rick was right, I have always loved him. "If you hurt my sister like that again you'll have more than just a few bruises mate." Aaron told Daryl warningly before walking out of the tour bus. "I won't ever hurt ya again, I promise." Daryl said softly. I smiled at him. "Fuckin' better not redneck." I muttered playfuly. He smirked at me. "I won't." He said quietly before kissing my forehead.


End file.
